Don't Tempt Fire, or Get Burned
by PastMemories
Summary: Erik and Emilia have been friends for years now, but what if one of them wants to be something more? Will they fall for each other or break apart? Because either way they know, they're going to have to break promises. Erik/OC Slight AU with small details. Set in X-Men: First Class. (Sequel is released and OC signup on chapter 26.)
1. Chapter 1

**Poland, 1944**

"Mommy! Daddy!" I screamed, trying to reach out for them. The dark stormy sky roared with laughter after lightning struck; illuminating the scared faces of the captured civilians. I saw mother's mouth moving but I couldn't hear her, only the loud sounds of thunder chuckling at my demise. I pounded on the back of my captor; a German soldier, as he carried me off to who knows where. My attempts proved futile as he just tightened his grip on my body. I screamed again, hoping that someone would come save me, but no one did. I watched as many people carried other children and woman away, as others were hoarded into a group moving the other direction. Tears rolled down my face as I let my arms drop limply.

_No one is coming to save me. _

I lay limp in the soldiers arms as I awaited my fate and future. What will happen to me? What will happen to mother and father? What will these mean men do to us?

_I'm going to die. Alone._

I whimpered as the soldier threw me down onto the folder, kicking me roughly into a prison cell. I crawled slowly to the corner of the little space I was given, huddling next to the wall as I caressed my leg. A purple bruise started forming as I hissed in pain. I watched as a scrawny rat edged towards me. I blinked and beckoned it forward while digging in my pockets for something to eat. It cautiously took a few steps forward, watching every movement. It nearly jumped back as I held a piece of cracker towards it. It squealed as it stared at the food as it rushed forward, all caution forgotten and left behind. It reached up, standing a bit on its hind legs as it gripped the cracker. The little rat nibbled away, seemingly happy as its starvation started to wear off. "You're a dirty little fellow," I whispered as I reached my shaking hands towards its body. I gripped it lightly as he struggled, the bit of saltine cracker falling on the floor in the process. I laid him on my lap as I picked the cracker up and off the floor. I brought it towards the rat before letting him settle comfortably on my lap.

Suddenly, the sound of screeching metal reached my ears as I looked up, surprised. My body went rigid as another soldier stood there at the opening of the cell. I gulped as he glared at me before dropping a boy onto the floor. I inhaled sharply as the unconscious form was rolled over, revealing the boy's face. He had brown hair, absolutely normal and a thin face. I couldn't see the colors of his eyes but I could tell he was around my age, if not a bit older. I looked around, noticing that I was alone with him; even the rat had scurried off. I edged towards him and touched his arm, seeing if he was dead. _Obviously he isn't, or they would have just thrown him in some decomposition bin. _I mentally scolded myself before tugging him towards me. Even for being quite skinny, he was still heavy with my weak and starved self. _He must be cold. _He was soaked to the bone and his clothes were stuck to his body. The first thing that came to mind was to warm him up. I took off his dirty hat and flipped it inside out. The underside of the hat was warm and dry and I used it to my advantage. I quickly wiped his wet face and dried as much of his hair as I could. I started unbuttoning his shirt before a weak hand gripped my wrist.

"W-what are you doing?" the boy stared at me.

"I-I was only trying to help, y-you're cold, aren't you?" I asked as I continued unbuttoning his shirt.

"S-stop," he stuttered and sat up nervously. He buttoned his shirt up quickly and scooted away from me.

"I-I'm sorry," I whispered as I wrung my hands nervously. "A-are you hungry?" I looked at him from the corners of my eyes.

"A bit," he stared at the cement floor before looking at me curiously. I gripped the last cracker in my pocket before handing it to him.

"It's not much but," I stared at him, "I hope it'll help." He took it with shaking hands before popping it into his mouth and chewing slowly. He smiled after he swallowed and stretched out his hands.

"I'm Erik," he stared at me.

"Emilia, call me Emilia," I took his hand in mine as we shook. I grinned at him before giggling.

"You have a weird accent," he noted.

"Oh! It's because when I was 2 or 3 I moved toLondon, and we just currently moved back. So I kind of picked up a bit of an English accent. I hope it's not much, is it?"

"No, it's just barely different," he smiled.

"Hold old are you, Erik?" I tilted my head to the side as I lightly poked my bruised leg.

"11."

"I'm 10," I smiled as I looked at him.

"You don't look like you're 10," he observed.

"Really? Momma use to tell me I looked younger because I'm so short," I stood up to demonstrate my height before falling back down in pain.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Oh nothing, I seemed to have hurt myself is all," I lied as I showed him the purple bruise.

"I see, Emilia, do you want to be friends?" he asked suddenly.

"Friends? I just met you, but sure. You seem like you could be my friend," I smiled as I patted his shoulder. He smiled back at me before sticking out his pinky at me.

"Friends forever, okay?"

"Yeah!" I laughed as I stuck my pinky out, wrapping it around his. "I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

I sat alone, waiting for Erik to come back. Minutes ago, two soldiers came and dragged him off to see a 'doctor.' I fiddled with my shirt nervously as I glanced at the cell doors every so often. The musty smell of stale water surrounded me, making every single breath a horrible thing to live through. "Erik, please come back soon," I whispered as I clasped my hands together, wishing with all my might. "Please Erik." I closed my eyes but a second later someone grabbed my arms roughly and hauled me up. I screamed as I saw the uniform of the German soldiers and started struggling.

"No use, you're going to see the doctor," one of them chuckled as he gave my arms a tight squeeze. I whimpered as I slowly calmed down, becoming nervous instead of frightened. I heard a boy screaming behind the one of the doors in the hallways and hoped it wasn't Erik. They led me to a white door and watched as I opened it. I let the door swing open itself and stepped in. The coffee colored walls were decorated with paintings and file cabinets that lined the room in a neat order. A man sat at the desk, black hair slicked back in an old fashion and a brown striped suit neatly adorned on his body which was complimented with a copper tie.

"Hello, you must be Emilia," he smiled at me, a menacing smile. I nodded slowly trying to edge away from him before he motioned me to sit down. "Now do you know why you're here?" he asked politely as he opened a drawer and pulled out a chocolate bar. I shook my head and sat at the edge of my seat, staring at the sweet delicacy he opened. My stomach rumbled angrily as I stared at the chocolate lustfully. I could smell the delicious scent as he broke a bit of it. "I've heard about you, dear Emilia, you see. And my partner and I decided to see if rumors were true," he paused to consume the chocolate. I watched as he brought his chocolate covered fingers back onto his desk. "You're different aren't you, little Emilia?"

I tilted my head to the side, eyes still watching the chocolate. "Different?" I asked as my eyes flickered to his face for a moment before looking at the sweet.

"Different," he nodded. "As in, you can do something someone else can't, is that right?"

I nodded slightly. "Good, good. Can you show me what you can do?" he asked politely, though his voice had a menacing edge to it. "I'll give you a full bar of chocolate," he motioned to the sweet before looking at me; hands folded expectantly. "I have a whole drawer full of those," he stated and smiled. I blinked at him before smiling weakly back. I held my finger out and concentrated really hard. I felt a tingling feeling from my chest quickly spread to my fingertip. Slowly a small flame flickered on and off before fully taking form. I stared at the dancing fire as it grew bigger. "Excellent!" he clapped happily. "Wonderful! Is that all you can do, little Emilia? Or is there more," he grinned. He took a bar of chocolate from his drawer and slid it in front of me. I nodded eagerly at the prospect of more chocolate and felt the tingling sensation again. This time it was all in my hand. I held my hand palm down; hovering above the desk. No flames came out this time. Instead, as I laid my hands gently on the desk, sizzling sounds emitted from the contact before I pulled my hands back. A black burnt mark in the shape of my hand was now imprinted on the desk top. He laughed, delighted before letting me have the opened chocolate bar he had in the beginning. "Wonderful, I think we'll get along just fine, Emilia," he ushered me out the door as the soldiers led me back to the cell. All the while, I sucked on a chocolate bar happily.

* * *

><p>I stepped into the holding cell and saw a figure in the corner, much like where I was at first. I heard sniffling and quickly rushed towards Erik. "Erik! What's wrong?" I whispered as I grabbed his arms. He pushed me aside and glared angrily at me. "Erik?" I looked at him. Tears ran down his face as he furiously wiped them with his sleeve. "Erik, what happened," I cautiously sat in front of him.<p>

"They killed her! They killed my mother!" he yelled as he started crying even more. My eyes widened in horror. His mother? I sat there awkwardly, trying to figure what to do.

"Erik…I-" I paused, trying to figure out what words to say. "I…I'm sorry," I hung my head. While I was happily eating chocolate, he was crying over his mother's corpse. He looked up at me weakly before leaning in. My eyes widened as I sat there, unsure of what he was trying to do. His arms wrapped around me as he buried his head in the crook of my neck.

"Emilia," he whimpered, wishing for comfort. I quickly took him in my arms and hugged him.

"Erik, I'm going to be here for you, okay?" I whispered into his ear as I tightened my grasp around him.

"Emilia, I feel cold. I feel like I'm alone," he mumbled.

"Erik! I just said I'll be here for you! Don't worry, okay? You'll have me, we'll get out of here, I promise," I whispered furiously as I held his shoulders, staring at him intently.

"Emilia…," he trailed off as he closed his eyes and fell limp. Exhaustion finally caught him as he started snoring. I smiled lightly at his peaceful face.

_I don't want you hurting anymore, Erik._

I hugged him as I pulled him with me to the corner. I snuggled up against him, heating up my temperature to keep him warm and drifted off to sleep.

_I'll do my best, to help you, Erik, but only if you let me._

* * *

><p>"Here you go, sweetie. Make sure you take good care of it, okay?" I smiled down at a little girl with auburn hair in pigtails as she nodded eagerly.<p>

"Okay, I'll make sure he gets lots of water and food!" she replied before running towards the check-out corner. I sighed as I slumped down against the wall.

_Erik where are you?_ I rubbed my head as I got up again, seeing a boy staring at a hamster. "Hi, can I help you?" I smiled sweetly at the woman, who I assumed was his mom, before looking at the boy.

"Yes, my son was looking for a hamster to adopt, but he has trouble choosing apparently," the mother smiled as she told me he son's troubles.

"Ahh, I see, that is an issue. Well if I were to make a suggestion," I looked at the woman who nodded for me to go on, "I would adopt this little guy. This type of hamster is easy to take care of, and fairly clean. They don't bite much, only if you really try hard to provoke them," I stated the facts I knew off the top of my head.

"Hunny, you should get that one, it seems easy to take care of," the mother laid a hand on her son's shoulder. For a second, Erik seemed to be in his place, his deceased mother smiling down at him. I gulped before rubbing my eyes, only to see the curly head boy and his mother.

"Okay!" the boy smiled as he looked at the little caramel hamster scurry towards the glass.

"Can I have this one, miss?" he pointed to the one which had its little paws on the glass, staring at the human boy in front of it.

"Of course," I took a flattened box off a shelf and bended it back into its former shape. I pulled the compartment out and reached in. The little hamster stared at my outstretched hands before letting me pick it up. I lightly dropped it into the box and closed it. "Now I need you to sign this, as his guardian," I motioned towards a piece of paper. "It has mostly everything you need to know on the back of the paper, and you have a 15 day kind of warrantee thing. Where if he dies, just bring it back so we can see him and you can take him to give a burial if you like. Or if he's just not the right pet for you, you can bring him back and get a full money back guarantee. Sign here and you're good to go," I smiled as I separated the carbon paper. "Here you go and have a nice day," I smiled as I watched the boy carefully carry the hamster to the check out counter. I turned around, just to bump into someone. "I'm so-" I looked up to see two men.

_Hello you must be Emilia. _I heard in my mind, I widened my eyes as I took a step back, eyeing the smiling guy.

"Wh-who are you?" I whispered as I took a few steps back, getting ready to bolt to the "employees only" room.

"Don't be afraid, miss. We're just like you," he held his hands out as if to calm me down.

"Yes, because 'We're just like you,' clears everything up," I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, tapping my foot impatiently. "Look, I'm working, trying to earn money, and if my boss sees me just wasting time and not helping customers with their requests, I'm going to be fired. And I rather like this job, very soothing to the soul, yes?" I nodded at the innocent animals hopping around.

"Indeed, smelly animals just brightens up my day, doesn't it Charles?" the second man noted sarcastically in his black turtleneck shirt.

"Look, maybe we could talk another time, though I rather not, but right now is not an option I'm going to take," I turned to leave before a hand gripped my shoulder lightly.

"If you insist and if you think it's the only way we can talk to you, then I suppose another time will have to do," he handed me a card with his name and phone number etched into it. I huffed angrily and continued working, the two men on my mind. I guess it wouldn't hurt to give them a call. I mean, it's not going to give me physical pain logically. Though those two men weren't exactly normal. I sighed. I let the manager know I was leaving and walked out of the pet shop. I was working overtime anyways. I reached into my pocket and took out the card. _Charles Xavier._ Charles, you're one mysterious man, accompanied by a wierd companion. I stuffed it back in my pocket, leaving my hands there, warming up the white card. I exhaled as I watched the starless sky. _Erik. Where _are _you. I miss you._


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello?" I heard someone answer on the other line.

"Hello, Charles was it?" I asked uncertain.

"Ah, yes, Emilia," he seemed to have an amused tone.

"Yes, I'm giving a call about the whole situation you have put me in. I suppose, I might want to know why and how you visited me," I said hesitantly.

"Then we shall meet up at the coffee shop on Dove Street at precisely 11AM," he told me before hanging up. I quickly set an alarm into my phone for 10 in the morning and slumped down on the couch. What have I gotten myself into? I got up and made myself something to eat before retreating into my room to have a nice deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"IT'S A FIRE, THERE'S A FIRE. WAKE UP EMILIA WAKE UPPPPPPP!"<p>

I fell off the floor after screaming and thrashed wildly in the mess of tangled blankets. "Fire?" I screamed as I finally got rid of the blanket. I looked around quickly before realizing it was my alarm. "Stupid alarm; got to get rid of the stupid ring tone thing…" I mumble to myself as I turned it off. I sighed and ran a hand through my messy hair. "I need to shower," I muttered groggily as I used the walls to support my tired body. I walked into the bathroom and took a moment to look at myself in the mirror. Messy, bed head, caramel brown hair was everywhere, framing my ill-looking pale skin. _I need a tan._ I closed my tired hazel eyes, feeling my medium length eyelashes gently brush against my skin. My almost full lips were pulled into a line as I remembered my past briefly. "Dang Germans, taking everything away from me_," _I thought before opening my eyes and yawned. I took off my wrinkled clothes that I fell asleep in and stepped into the shower. The cold water was soothing as I washed my hair quickly. The cold water steamed off skin. I noticed in the morning, my temperature seemed to be at a higher temperature then the rest of the day. I squirted the remains of a thick pink goo onto my hand. "I need new shampoo," I noted as I stared at the strawberry shampoo I had; it felt empty in my hands. Next, I deep conditioned my hair and did a body wash before drying myself off. The steam from my skin fogged up the glass and I drew a fat smiley on there. I laughed before wiping it off. If everyone was that happy, life would be absolutely wonderful. I dressed myself in a soft blue tank top layered by a long white cardigan. I put on fairly short jean shorts, which went up to about my mid-thighs. I shoved my feet into some black flip flops and shouldered on my coach shoulder bag. I locked the door of my apartment afterwards. I dried my hair as I walked to the elevator. Pushing the button for the first floor, I enjoyed the quiet elevator music and thought about the two men. A coffee shop should be fairly busy, so they wouldn't be able to harass me physically. I wiped my sweaty hands on my shorts before walking out of the metallic transportation compartment. I stepped out of the lobby after greeting the counter man, and breathed in the scent of almost dry dew. I waved a taxi over and got in. "Rose Coffee Shop on Dove Street please," I smiled at the driver. He nodded briefly and started driving in the somewhat busy roads.

* * *

><p>"Hello, gentlemen," I pulled the chair back and sat down.<p>

"Good morning," Charles smiled as he took a sip from his cup. The other man with calculating blue eyes just nodded at my presence. "I'm glad we can talk today," he took another sip from his drink.

"Please get to the point, I really do not have all day," I gestured at my watch.

"Ah, I see. Well, as you know, you and I are not normal people, including my friend here," he gestured to the turtle neck lover. "We are mutants," he waited for my reaction, but I just motioned him to go on. "From our last encounter, you probably know that I, myself, is a te-."

I cut him off, "A telepath, yes I know."

"Yes," he cleared his throat, "I can read your thoughts, communicate within your mind, and see your memories."

"What can he do?" I looked over to his friend.

"Ah, why don't you demonstrate for her?"

The man nodded, before something started tugging on my wrist. I stared amazed at my watch as it lifted my hands and dropped it back down.

"Metal manipulation," I whispered, a feeling consumed the back of my mind, but I couldn't place a finger on it. I ignored it and focused my mind back on the situation on hand.

"Enlighten us on your mutation since we've shown you ours," Charles watched me intently.

"I don't think..." I trailed off as I watched the other civilians in the shop. Charles caught me gazing at the people surrounding us and nodded.

"Then we shall go outside," he pushed back from the table and collected his jacket from the back of the chair. I gulped and nodded slightly before heading to the door. As the cold air brushed over my skin, I turned around to the two men and inhaled. I looked around me, making sure no one was watching, and exhaled deeply. The temperature of a 10 feet radius seemed to rise quickly before settling back to its original temperature.

"Heat," I shrugged before lifting my hands. I held a small sphere of fire in front of them before waving it away.

"Brilliant," Charles laughed, "is that all you can do? Or is there more?" He stared at me in amusement. My eyes widened as a sudden pain entered my mind.

_Slowly a small flame flickered on and off before fully taking form. I stared at the dancing fire as it grew bigger. "Excellent!" he clapped happily. "Wonderful! Is that all you can do, little Emilia? Or is there more," he grinned._

I took a step back, in place of Charles, was the man that ruined my life. "G-get away from me!" I screamed as I turned around and ran for my life.

"Miss!" the monster of a man screamed as he chased after me. I screamed as tears ran down my face, probably catching many passer-by's attention.

"Don't follow me!" I yelled as I picked up my pace. I felt a strong tug on my wrist that nearly stopped me. I unconsciously melted my watch and continue running. "Leave me alone you monster!" I turned around to face the men. I felt a tingling feeling surround my whole body as I felt my hair rise. Everything turned into a shade of red as I felt the familiar feeling of warmth. "Get away from me," I growled as I glared at the men.

"Please calm down, we mean no harm," the monster took a step forward. I felt the fire surrounding my body grow larger, as it settled just barely on top of my skin.

"You've caused enough harm!" I screamed as I started throwing fire at them. I suddenly felt a warm soothing sensation in my mind.

_**Calm down, Emilia.**_

I fought the serene sensation off but quickly grew weary. I felt my hair slowly float back down as the flames died down.

"G-get out of m-my mind," I growled weakly before everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Charles, who is she exactly?"<p>

"Emilia, Emila Viktori"

"Emilia?" Erik stared at her motionless body intensely.

"Do you know her?" Charles asked, looking at him as he drove.

"I-I doubt it. Probably a different Emilia," Erik pulled his eyes away from her as he stared in front of him. Thoughts ran across his mind. _What if she really WAS the Emilia he knew. _

"You'll know when she wakes up," Charles answered his mental question without looking at him.

"Right," Erik nodded stiffly. "We're going back to the C.I.A. place right?" Erik asked, watching the scenery passed by.

"Yes," Charles nodded, making a quick turn.

Erik didn't reply as he relaxed into the leather seats of the car trying to curl himself up to keep warm. Suddenly as if his wish was granted, the temperature rose quite a bit. Charles quickly checked the temperature within the car in surprise. Even without turning the heater on it was around 10 degrees hotter than it was before. He looked at the girl in the back seat; she seemed to be grinning as her skin glowed faintly. He shook his head and smiled. She really was something. Charles pulled up to the facility and parked the car. "Erik, why don't you take her to one of the empty rooms?" Charles opened the door to the back seat.

"Why me?" Erik answered gruffly as he also stepped out of the car.

"You're stronger. Plus I need to talk to Hank about something," Charles unbuckled the seatbelt for the unconscious girl and let Erik pick her up.

"Fine," Erik frowned at the light weight of the girl, before walking through the automatic doors. _Are you the Emilia I know? Or are you just someone else I don't know?_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey! I just wanted to clear a few things up before the story goes on, because I got a review about it. This is just if you were wondering how Erik and Emilia don't reconize each other. First, Erik doesn't exactly look like the lanky boy he was back then. Second, they didn't know that either of them had mutations, because they never spoke of what they did in the doctors. It was just too hard for them to speak of all the torture they were being put through. Third, Emilia and Erik aren't very common-ish names, but they never mentioned their last names to each other. If you look back a few chapters you can see that Emilia never said her last name. So just in case you had an odd feeling about that, there you go.:)  
>Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: First class or anything dealing with X:Men. I only own Emilia.:D<br>So! On with the story!

"IT'S A FIRE, THERE'S A FIRE. WAKE UP EMILIA WAKE UPPPPPPP!"

I screamed as I pushed the cover off of me and jumped out of the bed. "Fire? WHERE? WHERE!" I screamed as I looked around widely. I quickly looked over to where all the noise was coming from. My phone was vibrating against the bedside table, nearly bouncing off the table from the shaking. "I REALLY have to get that thing changed," I growled as I shut the alarm off angrily. I mumbled incoherent words as I bumped into the wall. "What the hel- WHEN DID THIS WALL GET HERE?" I screamed as I took a quick intake of my surroundings. I was in a fairly fancy room, much like a room in an expensive hotel. There was a humongous bed in the far corner of the room layered with soft red drapes trimmed with black. An ebony nightstand was placed next to it with a small drawer; a modern digital alarm clock rested on top of it. A giant window with red translucent drapes looked out to a beautiful garden filled with flowers of every shade of color. I saw a door next to it, which I assumed was a closet, and opened it. I stared in the normal closet for a while. I closed it and turned to see a humongous painting of a flower next to the door that led out to what I guessed was a hallway. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. _Where AM I? _I quickly stumbled out of the room and looked around. I walked towards the lighter end and entered a room made for relaxation seeing as there were many couches and televisions. "H-hello?" I asked into the room.

"Ms. Emilia!" I jumped at the voice behind me.

"Heavens, you scared me there," I put a hand over my franticly beating heart.

"Oh, I didn't mean to. How are you feeling?" Charles asked. "You were quite scared of me yesterday."

"I-I was? You must have scared me," I brought up the recent memory, lying about my past.

"Ah, I see," he nodded, but he seemed to smirk. "Come, let's discuss some things over a late breakfast," he guided me to the cafeteria with a hand on my shoulder.

"I have a request to make. You see, there is a man named Sebastian Shaw and he's bent on starting World War 3. He has a group of mutants already accompanying him and I was wondering, will you join me and help me stop him?" he took a moment to watch my reactions.

"Do you have to ask Charles? I know you can read my mind," I crossed my arms and leaned back on the chair.

"I know," he chuckled. "Welcome to the team, Emilia," he stretched his hand over to me. I grasped it and shook it quickly. I got up, stretching and looked over to him. "Can you lead me to a bathroom; I want to take a quick shower before I do anything else."

"Sure, follow me," he nodded and quickly moved towards the hallway. After passing many rooms, he led me to a white door that stood out against all the other auburn doors. "Here it is, everything you need is in there. I'll leave a set of clothes for you in your room," he waved at the door across from the bathroom.

"Thank you Charles," I smiled as I entered the bathroom. "One more thing, if I may ask."

He looked at me and nodded for me to go on.

"He's Erik, isn't he?" I looked at him, smiling weakly. "The one from my past."

He looked at me in surprise before putting a hand on my shoulder. "He is, and I'm glad you know."

I sighed happily as I closed the door, unable to stop smiling.

_Erik…_

I took a quick shower and quickly wiped myself dry. I grabbed a fluffy bathrobe and put it on before opening the door. Right when I walked out I bumped into someone. "Sor-," I met vibrant blue eyes as I gasped. Erik looked at me and my attire in surprise. "A-ah…" I quickly pulled the bathrobe closer to body and blushed. "Excuse me," I whispered and ran towards my room, nearly getting lost along the way. I slammed the door closed after making it safely inside. I breathed heavily as I leaned against the door. I quickly dressed in the new clothes I found stacked neatly on top of my bed. A baggy black shirt with a silver eagle design imprinted in the middle with jean shorts fairly similar to mine. I looked in the mirror; it looked like I wasn't wearing any pants if it wasn't for the barely visible hem of the shorts. I brushed my hair with my hands and stepped out of the room. I let out a deep breath of air, trying to rid my mind of stress. In the process, I accidentally heated the hallway a few temperatures higher. "Woops," I laughed. I rubbed my eyes as I went back to the relaxation room. I plopped myself down a black leather couch before noticing a few files on the table. I flipped through quite a few pages, skimming some information now and then till I saw a picture that made my breathing quicken. I growled at the man in the picture. Black hair slicked back with a striped suit. He was smiling menacingly at the photographer. "We meet again, don't we _doctor," _I growled as I read through his information quickly. It stated he died a few years ago in some sort of accident. Knowing that I should have been relieved, but after all the things he's done to me, I felt like I should have been the cause of his demise. _His partner while working in the concentration camps was Klaus Schmidt (whose current location is unknown.) _

"I see you've found the C.I.A's files," a voice sounded behind me. "It's not much is it?" Erik glared at the papers in front of me. I nodded silently and closed the flimsy folder.

"Erik, do you know who I am?" I asked quietly as I stood up. I walked around the couch to stand in front of him.

"Emilia, a mutant who manipulates heat, why?" he looked at me curiously.

"Erik…," I mumbled as I stared at the floor. I took his hand before dropping something into his hands. A moment of silence passed as he stared at the small item in his hands. Then, he looked at me…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I'm so sorry that the bottom half of the story is so boring. I just came back from Six Flags and I'm super tired and sore from running around so much. That's why it's so short too, because I was there the whole day so I didn't have time to write. ): But anyways, this was actually going to be posted tomorrow but I decided I'll let you guys read at least a bit more of my story even if it's so short. Thanks for all the support and reviews! You guys are awesome! By the way, in this chapter you get to see how Emilia isn't as happy and go-lucky as she lets on.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men at all! I only own my character, Emilia.<p>

"Emilia," he breathed in sharply as he quickly took me in his warm arms.

"Erik," I closed my eyes, tears falling slowly. "I missed you so much," I gripped him tightly.

"Emilia, you don't know how much...," he trailed off as he fell silent, just enjoying the silence between us. I breathed in his scent, a comforting smell of fresh brewed coffee and my favorite type of chocolate.

"I'm so glad I found you," I smiled up at him, his body towered over me a few inches. "You still remind me of the little boy I once offered a cracker to," I pinched his cheek adoringly as I looked down at the saltine cracker in his hand.

"Little boy, huh?" he laughed lightly as he patted my head. "When was I ever little to you?" He popped the cracker in his mouth and chewed.

"Well," I huffed angrily, not even bothering to answer the question. "Where were you all this time?" I asked curiously as I jumped onto the couch and patted the spot next to me. He sat down and leaned back, laying his arms on the back of the couch. His smile instantly pulled into a line as his eyes hardened. I didn't like this side of Erik.

"I was locating Shaw…or as I knew him long ago, Dr. Schmidt," he looked off in the distance.

I gulped, _Schmidt._ "Erik, does that mean th-."

"That he was the guy who killed my mother? Yes," he cut me off as he clenched his hand into a fist.

I growled angrily, so _this_ was who my torturer's partner was. I got up and dragged him with me outside into the garden, where it was more private. "I'll help you," I smiled as I twirled my fingers in mid-air. A small spiral of flame emitted out of my finger as I watched it spiral slowly. I demonstrated a bit of my power for him. "I'll help you kill him," I growled as the flame suddenly turned into a ball. I threw it into the air and watched as it exploded into small embers, raining slowly onto the ground. _The beauty of a flickering flame._

"Thank you," he smiled at me, and for a moment I saw the little Erik looking at me.

"No problem," I patted his shoulders reassuringly. "Friends forever, remember?" I smiled.

"Haha, yes I do remember. You were that little fragile girl who was obsessed with chocolate," he joked.

"Hey! Don't hate on chocolate," I puffed my cheeks out angrily. "It's good!"

"If you keep eating it, you'll get fat," he poked my skinny, caved in stomach before starting to walk into the facility.

"Psh, you wish," I chased after him and grabbed his arm. "You're just jealous that you never got chocolate from your doc-," I stopped abruptly. I let my hair fall in my eyes, shielding them as I remembered the horrible man who ruined my childhood. He contaminated it with his evil intentions.

"Emilia?" Erik grabbed my hand gently.

"Nothing," I looked up and pulled my mouth in a tight smile. I could tell he saw right through it. "Let's go find Charles," I pulled him along into the building, quickly changing my mood.

"Hello!" Charles was sitting on the couch when we entered the building. "I see you've taken a nice stroll out in the garden," he smirked at our entwined hands.

"Oh, yes of course," I flushed and quickly pulled my hand back to my side.

"Well, last night I talked with Hank, and you'll meet him soon Emilia," he answered quickly as he briefly saw my mouth open to question the new name.

"And it turns out he made a machine that'll help me reach out and find mutants," he smiled.

"Ahh, wonderful," I smiled weakly, still blushing from before. "Will we be…gathering some sort of mutant group then?"

"Well, yes, we couldn't possibly take on Shaw by our three lonely selves, can we?" Charles shoved his hands in his pocket and rocked back and forth.

"I guess so, well I think I will go out and see what this place has to offer for today. Any one tagging along?" I announced as I turned to go to my room.

"No, I have something I have to do," Erik said briefly before disappearing into a hallway.

"I'm going to speak with Hank about the machine more in depth," Charles also excused himself as he walked calmly towards an unmarked door.

"Well," I muttered to myself. "It looks like I'll be alone, won't I?" I sighed and headed to my room, planning my little expedition out of the C.I.A.

* * *

><p>"Ah, I wonder what I should buy," I sighed as I looked at many stores. Nothing seemed very interesting at the moment. "I need some clothes though," I eyed the shops as I walked down the street. "Since they took me without any warning to that C.I.A facility," I rubbed my neck before entering an air conditioned store. I sighed as the cool air brought down my temperature. I browsed through everything before ending up at the counter with a few pieces of clothing. A jacket, a few shirts and tanks, and some pants. I paid the lady at the counter, who was glaring at me; clearly hating her job, and quickly left. "Yikes, they really need to employ nicer people, or else they won't get much business," I whispered as I walked down the streets again. I stared at the other people enviously as they laughed while they walked with many friends. I never did have many friends, for the fact I never really needed them. I mean, sure, sometimes it got lonely and sometimes I needed someone to talk to. But in general, no one seemed to really be interested in me to be friends, and I wasn't interested in them. The only person I thought of and cared for was Erik. He plagued my mind 247 and I didn't have time to think about anyone else. I scratched my head as I looked around. Boredom took over as I decided to head back to the facility. Maybe I should have just stayed in the building; it seemed more boring in the outside world then in a dull, C.I.A facility. I waved a taxi over before getting in. I really needed a hobby.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey! So, I'm still guilty about leaving with you such a short chapter 5. But, I've worked my butt off to write this chapter and I have number 7 done, too. I just have to edit it a bit and it'll be good to go! I'll probably post that tomorrow since I'll be gone for about the rest of the day after I post this. ): Anyways I hope you guys like it and shout out to all my faithful readers. THANKS GUYS! There are some people here that are reading each of my chapters as they come out and reviewing often. Thanks for that! It really encourages me to write a lot more chapters for you guys. :) I'll do a legit shout out next chapter where I actually announce you guyes usernames. :) Thanks! You guys rock!  
>Disclaimer: Again, I don't own X-Men or anything about it and the movie of X-Men:First Class. I just own my own character, Emilia. :D<br>Briefly what happens: Erik and Emilia show their friendly and funny side together that they used to have when they were together in the concentration camps. They're still as friendly as can be with each other, but will that start to change?

(Just outside of the Facility)

"By what I know about you, I'm surprised you managed to stay this long," Charles smirked as he stared at the man a few feet in front of him, hands neatly tucked into his pocket in a laid-back manner. You could see his breath in the cold air, as it floated in front of him before disappearing.

"What do you know about me?" Erik's eyes flickered dangerously as he turned to look at Charles, his face void of expressions.

There was a hesitant pause, at which the suspense built up, before Charles answered him.

"Everything."

Erik growled, "Then you'll know to stay out of my head." He turned to leave but didn't take a few steps before Charles started talking.

"I'm sorry Erik," Charles took a few steps forward; his voice seemed to get louder in panic. "But I've seen what Shaw did to you." He came to a slow halt as he started trying to stop Erik from leaving with his words. "I've felt your agony," he said sincerely. "I can help you." There was a silence between them as Charles stared at the back of Erik's head, waiting for him to reply.

Erik let out a breath in amusement before turning to look at Charles, his face blank. "I don't need your help," he told him.

"Don't kid yourself, you needed my help last night," Charles started getting serious. "It's not just me you're walking away from," he shook his head quickly as he stared at the man in front of him, eyebrows pulled forward slightly. There was a double meaning to his words, as if he knew something Erik didn't. "Here, you have a chance to be part of something much bigger than yourself," Charles took a step forward; hands safely warm inside his pockets. "I won't stop you leaving… I could," Charles said quickly as he raised his eyebrows. Erik seemed to stare at him indifferently as he stood there in the cold.

"But I won't," Charles backed towards the entrance of the facility, still staring at Erik. He turned around and quickened his pace toward the automatic open doors. "Shaw's got friends, you could do with some."

* * *

><p>"Hank turned that radar installation into a transmitter. It's designed to amplify brainwaves, so it could enhance your telepathic powers. Helps us find other mutants for our division," a man in a black suit sat in a swivel chair. He stared through the window at a large, golf-ball-like, structure held up by metal supports. It was the only thing that was interesting out in the plain yard. Just the machine and neatly mown grass and cement paths. This side of the facility was a lot more boring then where the rooms resided, seeing as how this was where all the workers worked. The scenery was just as boring as their paperwork.<p>

"What if they don't want to be found by you?" I tried to speak with a less English accent, but failed horribly at the attempt of an American one.

"Emilia! Good morning," Charles had his leg crossed in a slight girly fashion, with his hands clasped together on top of his left knee. "And Erik, too! You decided to stay," Charles smiled smugly as I felt someone step up behind me. I turned around to see Erik in another one of his famous turtlenecks, nodding at Charles lightly before walking into the room. I quickly followed him and stood behind Charles chair. As I stared out the window and into the plain landscape, the conversation continued.

"If a new species is being discovered," I muttered as I looked at the sky. The clouds drifted lazily, sometimes covering the sun to give the civilians on Earth a bit of time out of its harsh rays.

"It should be by its own kind," Erik finished the sentence for me, as if he knew what I was thinking. He looked at me, before staring at the man in the black suit. "Charles, Emilia, and I find the mutants, no suits."

I stared at Erik in surprise as he took command of the situation.

"First of all, that's my machine out there," the agent pointed at the machine sitting outside. "More importantly, this is Charles decision." The two men stared at each other as he continued. "Charles is fine with the C.I.A being involved, isn't that right?"

Charles took in a breath of air, slowly turning his head towards the agent, from previously looking at Erik.

"No, I'm sorry but, I agree with Erik and Emilia on this one. We'll find them alone."

"What if I say no?" the agent started to get angry. I watched as his hands clenched and unclenched.

"Then good luck using your installation without me," Charles raised his eyebrows at the sputtering man sitting behind the desk. I smiled as I stared into the sky, we were finally getting somewhere. I walked out of the room, leaving the three men to discuss amongst themselves, and headed towards a random destination. I wandered aimlessly before I bumped into someone, a teenage blonde.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized as she helped me up.

"No, it was my fault completely," I smiled as I shook my head.

"You… have a British accent," she eyed me curiously. "I didn't know there was someone from England here at the C.I.A."

"Oh, I'm not from the C.I.A," I smiled at her confused gaze before explaining myself further. "I'm part of the new division you see. The mutant division. And I'm not from England."

"Really? You're the new recruit Charles has been talking about?" she smiled excitedly as she stuck her hand out. "I'm Raven, his sister. It's nice to finally meet you!"

I shook her hand and smiled, "It's nice to meet you, too. My names Emilia," I dropped my hand from her grasp before standing there awkwardly. "Well, I guess I'll be going the-," I got cut off as Charles and Erik appeared behind me.

"Ah there you are Emilia. I see you've met Raven," he nodded at the smiling blonde. "I decided to give the machine a try right about now; will you two be joining me?"

I smiled, "Sure, why not."

"Of course," Raven answered as she stepped next to Charles, giving him a hug. Erik looked at them for a minute before staring directly at me, motioning me forward. I walked forward before he slung his hands over my shoulder.

"I don't want to be an arm rest!" I laughed in amusement as I swatted at his arms. He flashed a smile in my direction but didn't remove his arms. I chuckled before looking at Charles.

"Alright then, follow me," he turned around and headed towards the other direction. Erik started walking so I quickened my pace to walk right beside him. I stared at the boring walls before following Charles up a long flight of stairs. Erik finally removed his arms seeing as the hallway was only wide enough for one person at a time. I walked up the stairs quickly. I watched in amazement as panels rose in front of us, so that we could walk up into what seemed like an observatory.

"Brilliant," I whispered to myself and finally reached the last step. I walked onto the floor and looked around at all the technological equipment. There was a tall boy in a lab suit, walking around a machine to greet us. He had neat combed hair and glasses rested on his face. "Hello, you must be Hank. I'm Emilia," I smiled at him as I shook his hand. He seemed to blush before quickly stuttering.

"I'm H-Hank, it's nice to meet you."

"No, the pleasure's all mine," I patted his shoulder as I turned to look at the weird machine.

"Um. I call it Cerebrum," Hank nodded at the device. There were a few chuckles as Charles looked at him in amusement.

"As in Spanish for brain?"

"Yeah," Hank quickly replied as he wrung his hands together.

"So, okay. The electrodes connect Charles to the transmitter which is on the roof. When he picks up a mutant, his brain sends a signal through a relay, and then the coordinates of their location," Hank started speaking quickly as he showed us a few objects of his machine. "And they'll be printed out here," he looked up as Raven walked towards him.

"You designed this?" she asked him in amazement.

"Yeah," Hank blushed as he put his hands in his pockets. I tore my eyes away from their little romance scene and looked at Charles, who at this time, already pulled the hat-looking machine onto his head.

"What an adorable little lab rat you make, Charles," Erik smiled smugly at him, circling him as Charles stood on the platform.

"I'm not, Erik," Charles said quickly, almost cutting him off.

I sighed as I looked at him, "Sorry Charles, I've been a lab rat before," I pointed to myself. "I know one when I see one."

"Okay!" Hank stepped onto the small platform, stopping our conversation. He fiddled with some wires on the device as Charles stood there patiently. "Great." Hank leaned in and whispered, but it seemed like he was a terrible whisperer.

"Are you sure we can't shave your head?" I laughed at his question, trying to imagine Charles without a single hair. Erik stared at me weirdly before chuckling, to my amusement.

"Don't touch my hair," Charles replied.

"Oh, okay," Hank's eyes flickered to us before quickly moving towards his machine. He flipped a few levers and pushed a few buttons before we heard the whirring of a machine being fired up. I leaned against the railing and stared at Charles as he closed his eyes. The room began to dim as the helmet lighted up in a shade of blue. I backed away slowly, eyes widening at the device. Flashes of my past filled my mind. The torture, the agony. The _pain._ I fell onto the floor as Charles screamed after quickly grabbing the railing for support. His mouth was open as he tried to refrain from making any noises. His eyes were blank and dilated as he stared in front of him. He started breathing heavily as Erik and I briefly glanced at each other. Each relieving our own memories. There seemed to be a moment when Charles smiled and I smiled with him. Then he started laughing. I grinned at the coordinates printing on the paper.

"It's working!" Hank turned his head to look at us, elated. I smiled, letting out a shaky breath as Erik pulled me up and off the floor.

"Thank you," I whispered as I looked at him in the eyes. His blue eyes were beautiful, shining wonderfully in the dimmed room. I blushed at my thoughts before quickly looking away. _What was I just thinking?_

* * *

><p>"For that Daddyo, you get a private dance," a girl smiled at Erik as she crouched down in front of us. Erik's folded up dollar bill in her hand. She was previously dancing on the table, which I found disturbing and busied myself with looking at the cracks on the floor. I growled as she looked at my best friend the way she did, eyeing him as if he was some sort of item. Shouldn't it have been the other way around? I mean, I don't know much about social parties and bars. But I know enough that I'm pretty sure, this was going to be the only time I was going to one. Erik dragged me into a private room along with Charles and the teenage girl. I sat down on the huge velvet bed, Erik lounging next to me as he clinked their wines together with Charles. I rolled my eyes, they wouldn't let me have a wine, even though I am of age. Not that I wanted any anyways, I didn't really enjoy the prospect of getting drunk.<p>

"You do know it's triple for three right?" she said arrogantly as she stood there at the door. Her hands on her hip as she stared at the three of us. I nearly choked on a bit of spit as I stared at her. She thought _I_ wanted a private dance with _her_?

"Mm," Charles took a sip. "That won't be necessary, though I'm sure it would be magic."

I looked at him disgusted as Erik started talking.

"We were thinking more like, we'll show you ours," Charles looked at Erik. "If you show us yours."

"Baby," I growled at her nickname towards Erik. She continued speaking with an eyebrow raised, "That is NOT how it works around here."

Erik snapped his fingers as I watched the metal bucket with the bottle of wine in it, float off the bed stand. "More for you Charles?"

"Don't mind if I do!" Charles smiled as Erik poured some more wine for him. He set the bottle back in the bucket of ice as it floated back down.

"My turn," she smirked as she unhooked the back of her shirt. It hung limply on her body, still covering what it was covering before mind you, but something amazing started to happen. I heard something unraveling as her tattoos started to peel off her skin. Beautiful dragonfly wings of all different colors emerged from the black outlines on her body. She fluttered in spot, staring at us as we all looked at each other. The two men and I stared back at her before Charles started talking, getting serious.

"How would you like a job where you get to keep your clothes _on_?"

Another A/N: Hey I have a question for you guys! Do you guys know how Emilia looks like or should I describe her more in depth in the story? Also, do you think the story is going through the plot of the movie too slow or too fast or perfect? Because I don't want you guys to be like, "OMG THIS STORY IS TOO LONG FOR A 2HR OR SO MOVIE!" or the opposite. So if you want to you know answer some of these questions for me, leave me a PM or leave it in the review! :) Thanks for reading.  
>-PastMemories<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry I didn't update earlier today. I was pretty busy and my dog kept wanting to be taken on a walk. Anyways I hope you like it!  
>Shout-outs!: Thanks to, opticon217, Superdani a.k.a. Gillian Smith, Dark Alana, WasabiMuffin, and Haley Tran for all the multiple kind reviews you gave me! If I didn't mention your names I'm really sorry. I appreciate each reader I have both those people I just named happen to pop up a lot in the reviews list thing. Thanks everyone for reading!<br>Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or the movie X-Men: First Class. I just own Emilia.

I got into the taxi with Erik. Charles decided not to come this time, seeing as how he had to talk to Angel about all the details of her new 'job.'

"Where to guys?" the driver of the taxi stared at us through the rear view mirror. "You guys need me to take you to a chapel to get married or something?" he joked as he watched our faces instantly become red. I looked at Erik at the corner of my eyes, but quickly looked away. I coughed before looking back at the amused man.

"Richmond, Virginia," I smiled.

"Right, uh, so you want the airport; the station, what?" he chuckled as he kept looking at us.

"No, we were hoping you would," Erik smiled. "Take us all the way."

"That's a six hour drive," he started to get serious. His mouth instantly dropped from his smile.

"Then it'll give us plenty of time to talk," Erik said as he moved his hands so that the little yellow bar moved down, without touching it. The guy stared at in awe as he looked up. He was about ready to kick us out of the car before I smiled at him and purposely caught his eyes. I waved my hands, in a kind gesture as flames flickered on top of each finger.

"Plenty of time to talk," I smirked.

* * *

><p>"What the hell does the government want with Alex Summers? I hope you're not planning on putting him with others," a man in a black suit stared at us as he started unlocking a metal door. Two guards holding guns stood behind us. "First guy I've ever known that actually prefers solitary confinement," he informed us seriously as he eyed Charles. I stood in front of the door, afraid of what I'll see. As the man slid the door open, a muscular teenager stared up at us. He was fairly handsome and was dressed in pants and a sleeveless shirt. His blonde hair framed his surprised face and his eyes darted from me to Charles, and lastly to Erik.<p>

* * *

><p>I sat in a chair at the aquarium, watching as a boy tried to hit on a blonde girl. I smiled, poor kid. "Crazy huh?" he asked as he stood next to her.<p>

"What?" she instantly replied.

"You like fish, I like fish, too." I picked up a distinct accent from the boy. "Maybe we should get a bite sometime," he extended the last syllable and looked towards the girl. "And talk about it." I watched as all the clown fish swam around happily.

She sighed before looking at him, "I'd rather go out with the fish," she turned around and started walking to another tank of fish. He stood there for a second before leaning in. I furrowed my eyebrows and suddenly a giant sound wave infiltrated the fish's home. They scattered around widely before they all just disappeared.

"These fish?" he asked smugly as she turned to look at him in surprise. The tank was completely void of all signs of life behind him. She rolled her eyes before walking away. He sighed before spotting me almost instantly.

"How bout you, you like fish, too? I like fish, maybe we should get a bite some-," he sat down next to me, leaning in. I cut him off before he finished his pick up line.

"I don't think I'm the right person for you to date," I smiled before winking. "And being the second person you ask out after being rejected by the first, I don't like being second," I smiled smugly at his surprised face as I held up a ball of fire, throwing it lazily around like it was a plain juggling ball.

* * *

><p>Erik and Charles walked into the bar. They approached a man sitting in one of the chairs slowly.<p>

"Excuse me, I'm Erik Lensherr."

"I'm Charles Xavier."

"Go fuck yourself."

The two men turned around and left.

* * *

><p>"I can't stop thinking about the others out there. All those minds that I touched. I could feel them," Charles looked out in the distance, leaning against the steps of the Abraham Lincoln statue. "Their looks on the nation. Their hopes. Their ambitions. We've started something incredible, Erik…Emilia." He looked at us as I sat next to Erik. Behind the two men was a chess board, pieces strewn across the floor. "We can help them."<p>

"Can we? Can we really help them?" I mumbled as I looked up at the setting sun. "Identification. That's how it all starts. And ends with being rounded up. Experimented on and left to die. Some eliminated along the way." I lit up a small fire in my palm and watched as it danced. _The beauty of a flickering flame._

"Emilia. We have common enemies. Shaw, the Russians. They _need_ us," Charles looked at me.

"For now," Erik finally spoke up. "How long do you think until they find us useless?"

I got up, intending to stop the conversation from progressing further, "Let's head back to the facility, shall we? I'd like to see how the young mutants are doing. I'd like to see how they introduce themselves to each other," I looked down at the two men reclining on the steps.

"I guess so, let's go then Erik." Charles stood up and helped the man up before we walked towards the facility.

The chess board was the only thing that indicated we were ever there.

* * *

><p>"Hello, boys and girls," I smirked as I leaned on the door frame of a room filled with chairs, and a giant window that showed the court yard.<p>

"Emilia!" Raven smiled at where she at on the couch. I nodded in her direction before walking in.

"Are you guys doing introductions?" I smiled as I sat down on a soft velvet couch, lying back comfortably.

"Yeah, and we're also making up code-names," Raven giggled.

"Okay, let's see what you guys come up with!" I laughed and smiled for her to start.

"I want to be called Mystique," she looked around.

"Damn! I wanted to be called Mystique," the boy I met at the aquarium shouted out.

"Well tough, I called it," she suddenly morphed into Sean as a wave of scales ran down her body. "And I'm way more mysterious than you," the second Sean wiggled his eyebrows as everyone gasped. The next up was the taxi boy who Erik and I did have a nice long talk with.

"Well, Darwin's already a nick name so it fits. Adapting to survive and all. Check this out," he pushed himself off the couch and strutted over to the fish tank. He dunked his head into the water as gills grew on the side of his face. His mouth opened as he breathed in and out.

"Woo!"

"Cool!" The kids cheered as they clapped for him. He shook his head, getting rid of excess water as the gills vanished. He sat back down with a happy look on his face.

"Thank you, what about you?" he pointed to Sean, wiping his face with a towel.

"I'm going to be…Banshee," he nodded to himself.

Hank immediately sat up and asked, "Why do you want to be named after a wailing spirit?" Everyone looked at him questionably.

"Cover your ears," he smiled as he jumped off the couch. He crouched down on the floor, only a table was separating him from the giant glass window. He took a giant breath of air before looking at everyone. Then he let it out and a high pitched scream shook the room. The entire piece of glass shattered on the floor as everyone laughed.

"Woah!" Raven giggled as she stared at him.

"Your turn!" Sean chuckled as she pointed to the girl I met at the bar. My face instantly dropped as I remember how she talked to Erik.

"Well," she got up, "my uh, stage name is Angel. She took off her jacket and Sean whistle, winking at her. "Kinda fits right?" she turned around as her dragon fly wings spread out behind her.

"You can fly?" Raven asked in awe, leaning forward to look at the wings more closely.

"Uhuh. And, uh," she turned her body towards the broken window. She suddenly spit a ball of what seemed like acid onto a head of a statue in the courtyard. _Nasty_. I thought as I stared at the steaming head. Everyone laughed as she put her jacket back on, after retracting her wings. "What's your name?" she nodded towards Hank, who immediately fell silent. I patted his shoulders comfortably as he looked at the floor, or if you noticed more closely, his feet.

"How bout big foot," the blonde boy who was in confinement before, joked as he chocked on his drink.

"Well, uh, you know what they say about guys with big feet," Raven smirked. "And yours are kinda small," she looked at his feet in mock interest.

I laughed at her joke, patting Hank on the back. She sat back down, smiling like she won a trophy as Hank looked at her, thankful.

"Alex, what is you gift, what can you do?" I looked at him, waving him to show his mutation. "It's not umm…" he scratched his head nervously. "I just can't do it. I can't do it in here."

"Can you do it out there?" I raised an eyebrow as I nodded to the courtyard. Everyone started chanting his name as he got up slowly, unsure of himself. They all cheered when he started walking through the used-to-be glass window frame.

"Get down when I tell you to," he stepped onto the cement. Everyone stuck there head out of the window, trying to look at him. "Get back," Alex glared at them. I laughed as I just stood in the middle of the room, staring at what he was looking at, the steaming head statue. The kids hid behind the window frame again and Alex started to do what ever his mutation was. But to my amusement, the kids stuck their heads out of the window again. Alex looked at them in surprise, before raising his voice loudly. "Get BACK!" They just remained in the same position and Alex sighed angrily. "Whatever." He started swiveling his hips and chest, red light emitting from his chest. Suddenly rings of nuclear cosmic molecules compact together fired at the statue, cutting it neatly in half. Everyone clapped and cheered as some jumped and down at the scene in front of them, excited at their friend's power.

"You should be named Havok," I smirked looking at the elated kids. They all blinked at me before cheering as their newly nicknamed partner walked into the room.

"How bout you," Alex looked at me. "British Chick can't just sit there and not show your mutation."

"Maybe another time," I smiled as I got up to leave.

"Hey! Come on," they all shouted as they quickly blocked the doorway.

I chuckled, "You kids REALLY want to see my mutation?" They all nodded eagerly and sat back down. "Fine, I suppose I will." I stood outside, standing on the cement and looked at the teens in the room. I took in a deep breath and felt a tingling feeling in my head that spread all over my body. I closed my eyes before snapping them open a few seconds later. I felt my hair on my neck begin to rise as a dull glow appeared over my skin. Suddenly, a giant fire spread from head to toe, making me a walking torch.

"WOAH!" everyone clapped.

"Hot," Sean smirked at the double meaning. I quickly diminished the flames and walked into the room.

"Your nick name should be…Wildfire!" Raven laughed.

"I like it," I patted her shoulders as I headed towards the door.

"Well kids, I'm tired so see you in the morning," I waved as they nodded and began turning up the music on the radio. I sighed as I walked into my room, hearing the muffled sounds of music blasting a few rooms away. _The beauty of a flickering flame, soon spreading like a wildfire._

A/N: I laughed so hard when the Wolvering recruiting scene came up. :) Sorry the chapter was really choppy. ):


	8. Chapter 8

_The clinking of metal on metal sounded in the room as I lie on a table, strapped down by metal restraints. The clean white walls surrounded me, almost blinding me with the light of a single hanging lamp bouncing off of them. I squinted and looked around. The _doctor_ was messing with something in the corner. "Doctor, what are you doing?" I asked quietly._

"_Now, now. Don't disturb me, little Emilia."_

_I fell silent, waiting for him to turn around. A few minutes ticked by slowly as the metal dug into my wrist painfully. The doctor finally whipped around and adorned on his face was an evil smile. My eyed widened as he approached me with a giant needle filled with black liquid. "Now this will only hurt a bit," he laughed crazily. He approached me as I squirmed around; muffled screams filled the room as he covered my mouth with cloth. I felt a prick in my arm as something injected inside me. At first it filled me with a soothing coldness before raging pain consumed me. I thrashed around, screaming at the top of my lungs as I felt the bursts of pain bloom everywhere. Then, all the pain just stopped as the room became hotter. In my oblivious state as I was trying to get rid of the pain, I had set the room on fire. Flames danced everywhere, surrounding the table, but never actually touching me. I heard a laugh as I bent my head forward fighting against the restraints. There stood the doctor, outside of the white room. His hands were pressed against the glass, staring at me with wide eyes. He smirked before sitting on his desk, reclining on his chair. He smiled smugly at the ceiling as I cried on the table, wishing my life was diminished like a flame._

I opened my eyes in a flash. My body was wet with sweat as I got up. I brushed my hair back with my hands as I felt a cool breeze float in from the window. I rubbed my eyes as flashes of the dreams flickered through the darkness of my mind. I felt a tear slowly edge towards the bottom of my face and quickly wiped it. Even if I was here, in a safe haven surrounded by other mutants, he still comes and haunts me. He'll always leave me in pain, never to finally feel free in the world. Always held back by the restraints of my past. I shuddered and quickly walked into the bathroom with a clean set of clothes. I took a fast shower as I tried to get rid of the dream; the nightmare. I looked at myself in the mirror. My wet caramel brown hair clung to my head heavily, dripping water every few seconds. I studied my facial features closely. I had big hazel eyes that seemed to sparkle subtly, barely even noticeable, and pale skin. Too pale if you asked me, and even more ill-looking after waking up from that horrifying dream. I yawned as I stretched my tired body. I quickly threw on some clothes and walked out of the bathroom with the garments I slept in. I chucked them at the bed of the bedroom and walked out of the doorway. I walked towards the recreation room where the teens were the previous night, to find it completely wrecked. The glass was still shattered and the statue hadn't been replaced yet, and the room was a complete mess. Chairs were broken in the corner and the couches were tipped over. The table was littered with drinks of all sorts and the floor was covered in snack wrappers.

"What happened in here?" I asked myself as I walked around the squished cushion on the floor.

"The kids is what happened," a voice answered behind me. I whipped around to see Charles giving me a hard look. "Emilia, I thought I told you to look after the kids!"

"You never said that Charles!" I replied harshly at his tone.

"Well I implied it didn't I?"

"No, Charles, no you didn't," I stared at him, narrowing my eyes angrily.

"Well you could've," he clenched his jaws.

"I could've, but I didn't. I didn't know that they would do this much damage to C.I.A stuff," I motioned over to the chairs.

"I'm disappointed in you," Charles whispered as he turned around.

"Disappointed…in me? Disappointed in ME?" I screamed as I glared at his back. "What did I do?"

"That's the point Emilia. You did nothing."

I glared at him as he walked away. Fine, if he thinks I didn't do anything, I'll prove him wrong.

* * *

><p>I felt tears streaming down my eyes as I carried another giant piece of glass towards the recreation room. I had cuts running down and across my arms and legs from the previous tries of fixing the room. This was the third time walking down the hallway with the thin sheet of glass. The first and second time, the glass shattered as I tried to put it in the frame, resulting in all the cuts. What's more was I had fallen a few times, letting dirt wet by the morning dew, to crawl into my injuries. The searing pain was unbearable as I placed the glass in the frame finally. I threw all the empty bags and bottles in a giant trash bag and replaced all the chairs. I flipped back the couch and fluffed the pillows. I even painted the walls a brighter shade of their original color to give the room a new feeling. I wiped my eyes and smiled weakly at the statue outside. I walked out the door and entered the courtyard after passing many rooms and doors. I melted the original one and asked a man to replace it. He nodded before going to find another one. I couldn't erase that scared look he gave me when he saw me approach him. Were we really that different from people without mutations? I looked at the work I've done and looked down at the cuts. Tears blurred my vision again I quickly wiped them. Blood smeared on my face, and I didn't bother to dirty my shirt to clean it off. Nothing <em>my ass.<em>

"What do you want Charles," I growled as I glared at him. "Come to yell at me again?"

"I came to apologize." I turned my head away from him. "I'm sorry for ye- what happened to your arms?" he took them and look at all the cuts.

"Well it happened when I was apparently doing _nothing_," I hissed as I pulled my arms back.

"Look I'm apologizing fo-,"

"Charles." I cut him off, "I don't take kindly to false accusations and assumptions."

"I know I'm wrong but you still could've lo-,"

"And I don't take orders from a man who won't even see my point of view on things." I turned away and took a few steps before a hand landed on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Emilia. Forgive me?"

"Bloody took you along time," I smiled as I looked at him. His eyes widened in shock before patting me on the back.

"By the way, would you like to come with me and Erik to go to Russia to find Shaw."

"If it's Shaw, the there's no doubt that I'm coming," I sneered at the mention of his name.

"_I was locating Shaw…or as I knew him, Dr. Schmidt," he looked off in the distance._

_I gulped, Schmidt. "Erik, does that mean th-."_

"_That he was the guy who killed my mother? Yes," he cut me off. _

_I growled angrily, so this was who my torturer's partner was. I got up and dragged him with me outside into the garden, where it was more private. "I'll help you," I smiled as I twirled my fingers in mid-air. A small spiral of flame emitted out of my finger as I watched it spiral slowly. I demonstrated a bit of my power for him. "I'll help you kill him," I growled as the flame suddenly turned into a ball. I threw it into the air and watched as it exploded into small embers, raining slowly onto the ground._

"For Erik," I whispered.

"What was that?" Charles mused.

"You don't even need to ask Charles," I rolled my hands as I tapped a finger to my head. "You're a telepath, remember?"

"That indeed I do. Emilia I find it surprising, least to say, at how much you care for Erik."

"He's someone very special to me, Charles my friend," I shrugged.

"Special, eh? Or is there something that you're not admitting to yourself?"

"What do you mean?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Maybe you like him more than a friend?" He smirked as he looked at the sky amused.

"Tch, I don't think so, Charles," I patted him on the shoulders after raising an eyebrow. "Plus, even if I did like him, I wouldn't tell you," I walked away as I felt a soft blush cover my face.

"I'm a telepath remember?" he said behind me before I closed the door.

_And I know you're just not admitting it to yourself Emilia._


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey! Quick author's note before we start. I just wanted to say I love reading all of you guy's reviews and they always make me smile. I just enjoy reading what you think about what I write and the story and the movie and actors in general. Just a note, I might not be updating as fast as I normally do for the next few days because my hamster died this morning and I'm mourning over that little guy. DON'T JUDGE! He'll be missed dearly...by me. :) I'm an all-animal lover and I just broke out in tears when I saw him dead. ): But anyways I hope you enjoy the story! :D

I sat next to Erik, squished between him and an unknown soldier. A few bumps in the road caused me to jump off the seat and land back down harshly. "Charles, what if there's a stop somewhere and they have to check the back of the truck," I stated nervously, eyes flickering from him to the door.

"It'll be fine Emilia," Charles reached over Erik to pat my leg softly. I sighed and looked at the wooden boards beneath me.

"There's a stop Charles. I'm sorry this wasn't on the map," the agent said as she lifted the little doorway between the back and the front of the truck. I looked at Charles with an I-told-you-so look before starting to get nervous.

"Don't worry Emilia," Erik said as he took my arm and rubbed it comfortably. I smiled weakly at him before glancing at the doors nervously. I gulped as Charles leaned forward, two fingers to his forehead, and squinted his eyes in concentration. All the soldiers leaned in, posed and ready to shoot. The doors opened slowly and the driver stood there in surprise. Behind him a soldier looked around the back of the truck like it was vacant. A dog was whining as it clawed at the entrance, trying to get in and expose us all. I stuck my tongue out at it and watched as the man holding its leash pull it away. He spoke in Russian before the driver closed the back of the truck with a face of bewilderment. Then Charles looked at me, eyebrows raised and mouth pulled into a smirk with an I-told-you-so look I had give him earlier. I rolled my eyes but smiled nevertheless.

* * *

><p>I was lying down on the hill, binoculars in my hand, as I surveyed the mansion-looking building in front of me. I watched as a round looking helicopter dropped off a woman with blonde hair. She was wearing a weird white hat and a fur cape to match. She walked through a path guarded by two Russian soldiers.<p>

"Where's Shaw?" Erik pushed his upper body up with his left hand as he took off his binoculars.

"I don't know," Charles answered quickly as he looked at Erik. "But she's a telepath and if I read her she'll know we're here." He glanced around at the four of us; the agent was with us, before putting two fingers at his temple and focused. I looked through the binoculars again and watched as the woman started chatting up who I guessed was the Russian general, or someone as important. The man turned her around and gently led her in with a hand on her shoulder. Next to him, a soldier bent forward to watch them go; almost falling in the process. I looked at him oddly, then looked at Charles. Everything instantly clicked and I watched in amusement as the soldier standing guard, whipped back to his original stand-by position with his face scrunched in confusion. "He's not coming," Charles whispered and shook his head in disappointment.

I turned to the agent and looked at her, "So…what now boss?"

She took a minute to gather her facts together and answered, "Now nothing. We're here for Shaw and he's not here. Mission aborted." She waved her hands at the last few words, trying to end the mission but Erik pushed himself up quickly

"The hell it is!" Erik tried to get up but I quickly grasped his arm.

"Erik!" I whispered.

"That woman is his right-hand woman. And that's good enough for me," he hissed.

"Think about it clearly Erik!" I pushed him back onto the floor. "The C.I.A. invading the home of a senior soviet official would be crazy!"

"I'm not C.I.A.," he smirked and got up.

"Erik!" I growled furiously. He turned to me before running off.

"If he's going…" I didn't finish my sentence as I sprinted after him, hearing the distant call of my name from behind me.

"Erik! Erik, stop!" I grabbed his hand and pulled. He almost fell backwards, had I not caught him.

"What!"

"Erik, I'll come with you. I promised you didn't I? I'll help you kill him and if this is part of your plan. I'll help you," I smiled as I pushed myself up on the tips of my toes and kissed him on the cheek lightly. He looked at me with wide eyes and sputtered.

"You…k-kisse-," he brought a hand to his cheek as he flushed a bright pink.

"Erik, are you just going to stand there acting like a little school girl, or are we going to go?" I smirked as I watched his eyes dart wildly from my eyes to my lips.

"Fine, come one let's go," he rushed off as I trailed behind him, smiling like I had won the lottery. As we neared the entrance where that lady had went through previously, Erik controlled metal springs to attack the soldiers standing guard. I closed my eyes at the gruesome sight but quickly burnt their mouths. They were causing much too loud noises. We started running as Erik jumped over the striped pole in our way and I slid under it. I jumped up and rushed after him as two soldiers in front of us started aiming our way. Erik stuck his palms out, pulling on both guns as I sent a wave of fire at the two men. They screamed as they slowly roast alive. One of the men tried to stand up to attempt to stop me from entering the mansion but I jump-kicked his head and proceeded through the doorway.

"How'd you do that?" Erik smiled at me in surprise.

"Hey, don't think I wasted my whole life in that pet shop. I trained too mister," I laughed as I patted him on the back. We walked –Erik more like strutted- down a hallway and as we turned the corner two shouts caught our attention. I heard the loading of a gun as we were met with two soldiers. Erik quickly used his mutation to let the gun disassemble itself and hit the men with the parts on the head. He knocked them out and continued up a small staircase.

"Erik! Emilia!" I heard a voice shout behind me. I turned around as Charles turned a corner and tripped over a rug. He landed heavily on me as we both fell onto the floor.

"Charles! What are you doing here?" I asked; completely oblivious to the position we were in.

"Charles," Erik growled as he pulled him up harshly. "Don't ever get close to her like that again, you hear me?" He pushed Charles away as he rushed over to help me up.

"Erik, my friend, are you jealo-,"

"Shut up."

"What's going on you two?" I furrowed my eyebrows as I looked between the two men. Charles's amused expression was quite the opposite of Erik's.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Erik grabbed my hands softly. I rose and eyebrow at our entwined hands and looked back up at him. His head was turned away but I could see a pink blush adorning his face. "Let's go," he muttered and darted forward.

"Hey wait for me!" Charles shouted behind us as he ran after us.

I ran and ran until we found a door where we could hear distant sounds coming from. The three of us, Charles having finally caught up, barged in and were met with quite and odd scene. The Russian general was kneeling on the bed, making out with mid-air as his hands were moving in weird circles. My eyes trailed over to the woman we were looking at before who was eating a cracker with a disgusted look on her face. The man giggled and the three of us looked at the Russian man awkwardly, unsure of how to make of the situation. The woman looked at us in her undergarments as I finally made the connection.

"Ew!" I screamed as I quickly hid behind the two men, praying to god with all my might that he would erase that memory for me.

"Nice trick," Charles finally said as the man started to notice us. He spoke in Russian as his gaze landed on us, then to the woman who sat on the chair smiling at him. He reached over to his pocket and pulled out a gun. "Go to sleep," Charles ordered him and the man fell onto the pillows, snoring loudly. The woman got up and turned into diamonds. I gasped in surprise as she shone magnificently. She eyed Erik like a piece of candy and I growled angrily, quickly breaking her gaze by stepping in front of him. She rolled her eyes and looked over to Charles.

"You can stop trying to read my mind sugar."

Charles made a grunt of pain as he closed his eyes but quickly looked at her again and concentrated.

"You're never going to get anything from me while I'm like this."

I looked behind me at Charles and then at Erik and nodded. Right as she ran and tried to jump over us by pushing off a table, we charged in and grabbed her. She struggled as we pushed her down on the end of the bed. The metal bed post she was leaning on unraveled and tied her body down like a piece of string.

"So then you can just tell us," Erik said as he panted. She was a lot heavier than any of us had expected.

"Where's Shaw?" I asked as I watched her futile struggles against the restraints. Suddenly, a long piece of metal coiled around her neck.

"Erik," I whispered as I grabbed his arm. "Erik, stop it." I watched as the woman started choking. "Erik, that's enough," I shook his arm. My eyes flickered from Erik, who was panting heavily, and the woman's scared face. I heard cracking as the diamonds in her neck started to shatter. I looked at Charles and he nodded at me, having read my thoughts. I took a deep breath and quickly pulled Erik's jacket collar. I felt my lips land on his as he relaxed and unconsciously let the woman loose. I felt him grab my arms lightly as he leaned on me. I sighed into the kiss, my first kiss mind you, and my eyes fluttered closed. The moment ended as I felt a pat on my shoulders. Charles chuckled and smiled at me. I quickly pulled away, blushing a bright red and looked at the ceiling. "Sh-she's all yours Charles," as I shyly sat down on the couch, twiddling my thumbs. "I d-don't think she'll be switching into diamond form again…," my eyes widened as I felt the couch tilt to the side as Erik sat down on the farther end of the couch. I nervously looked at him as he stared at Charles, willing him to go on. I looked at Charles crouched form as he concentrated on her mind. I edged closer to Erik slowly as I looked at him.

"E-Erik…" I blushed as I sat next to him. He looked at me and motioned me to go on. "I-I just wanted to let you know that u-umm….I'm sorry for what I er did there. I-I didn't mea-," I stuttered. I let out a small 'eep' as he pulled me into a hug. My face landed on his chest as he squeezed me.

"Emilia, don't worry about it. I-I kinda…liked it," he whispered. My eyes widened at his statement and I quickly pulled away, blushing like crazy. I pushed myself to the farthest side of the couch, staring at him. He chuckled as he got up and moved over towards me.

"You never really were one for romance were you?" he patted my head lightly as he leaned in and pecked my lips.

"A-ah…" I laughed nervously; face about to explode from the red tomato blush. "Yeah…" I pushed his shoulder playfully. "How about you, how come you're suddenly 'Mr. Romantic?'" I smirked.

"I know things. I watch movies," he defended himself in a joke-full manner.

"I'm sure that's how it is," I winked at him, but secretly I was hurt by my own statement.

"No, I'm serious. You're my first kiss…really," he looked at me honestly.

"Um ya sure," I rolled my eyes but I mentally squealed. I quickly gave him a tight hug and bit my lip happily.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I heard the woman ask as she looked at Charles smugly.

"This is worse than we previously imagined," Charles turned to us; his mouth was pulled into a frown. "We're taking you with us," he looked at the woman seriously. "C.I.A. would want to question you themselves."

"Well I doubt it. I have bigger things to worry about right now," she answered. Suddenly, I felt scared. Very scared. I got up as my eyes darted around.

"What's wrong Emilia?" Erik got up.

"I-I…" I edged towards the door. Something was pulling me outside. _Get back to the kids, Emilia. Get back…_

"To the kids…" I whispered as I ran out of the room and out of the mansion. I looked at the floor and up at the sky. I felt a sudden tingling feeling in my hands as a giant burst of fire pushed me off from the ground. The combination from the force of the fire, my light weight, and the flow of the wind, I was soaring in the sky, heading towards the U.S.A.  
><em>The beauty of a flickering flame, soon spreading like a wildfire. Almost unstoppable and uncontrollable. It destroys everything in its path, but protects the ones it loves.<em>

A/N: YAY there's finally a legit romance-ish scene in the story. :) I hope it wasn't too you know delayed. ):


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys! No I am not dead or anything. I finished mourning over my dear hamster so I'm back. This chapter is a bit sketchy and bad I admit. I just forced myself today to finish like 3/4 of it. Anyways, it's going to be really confusing because the C.I.A. has so many FREAKING WINDOWS. So anyways, I hope you like it. Feel free to leave reviews and PM and everything. :) Enjoy!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or anything of it. I only own my OC Emilia. :D<p>

I panted as I reached the U.S.A finally. Everything was blurry and I felt so dizzy. I never had once used that much fire power at once. The temperature felt so hot to the point of boiling. The only thing I could really make out was that I was somewhere outside of the facility and that the sky was getting dark. I stumbled into the building and a blast of cold air hit me. I closed my eyes and felt better as I sighed. I heard a hissing sound and looked around me. The _entire_ room was filled with hot steam. I looked at my skin in surprise. It was glowing a bright red and I was sweating buckets. I ignored my exhaustion and pain and quickly ran through the hallways. I kicked down the door to see the kids sitting around in the recreation room, completely unharmed. They all looked at me in surprise and I quickly backed out.

"Give me a moment," I chuckled nervously as I turned around and started mentally yelling at myself. What just HAPPENED? Did I just fly all the way here using fire and almost killing myself just to see the kids sitting there perfectly fine? I popped my head back into the room, "So uh, what's up?"

"Well, nothing since we're banned from radios and electronics. But…umm weren't you in Russian?"Darwinasked as he got up. "And you're sweating all over," he said as he brought me a fluffy towel.

"Thank you," I accepted it and started wiping off my skin. "Yes I was atRussia, but while I was there I had a strange feeling. A feeling like I had to come back here to see you guys," I answered him.

"You mean to see me right?" Sean winked.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Yes of course. Because that's why I rushed over here in less than 5 hours to theU.S. to see you," I stated sarcastically as I messed his hair up.

"Hey, hey! Don't touch the hair, the girls dig it," he joked as everyone laughed.

"Alright, well seeing as nothing's wrong…and I just ditched Charles and Erik in Russia, I think I'm going to take a shower," I walked through the doorway and into my room. I took some clean clothes and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the water and waited for it to heat up. When it was at the right temperature, I undressed and stepped in. I sighed contently as I felt all the dirt and grime wash away. I washed my hair and body and relaxed in the bathtub. Minutes ticked away as I lay there, kicking my feet and swatting at the bubbles from the soap. I got up a few minutes later and felt the water drip down from my hair. I shook myself, feeling like a dog, and dried the remaining water with a towel. I wrapped my hair up with a red towel and started to put on my clothes. First, the necessities called undergarments, then a loose black T. I pulled on some pajama pants that were white with black paw-prints. I put on a pair of Sylvester[1] slippers and let my hair fall down from its previous encasement. I sighed, what _happened_ in that place? What was that weird feeling? I gripped my hands together in front of my heart and looked at my reflection. The blurry shape in the mirror stared back at me. I sighed and stepped out of the bathroom. I walked into the recreation room to see the mutants sitting there and absolutely bored. Darwin and Alex were playing the pinball machine in the corner. "So, you guys hungry?" I sat down next to Sean and leaned back.

"Ya but the C.I.A. people won't give us any food. _You have to wait till the proper eating time, blah, blah, blah," _Sean answered as he mocked an agent with a high pitched voice.

I laughed and looked around. "So…how'd you feel when Charles killed your party," I lulled my head toward Raven. She looked at the floor sadly but answered quietly.

"He said…he was disappointed in us," she whispered. I got up and sat next to the empty seat next to her.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. He was just surprised and all, I mean, I'm sure Charles goes to parties all the time. I think you should have had some fun, too," I rubbed her shoulder comfortably.

"Ya you're right," she smiled up at me.

"Yep, that's the spirit," I gave her a gently pat on her back.

I watched as a two men outside walked by the giant glass window. They both stopped as one of them started speaking. "Oh, I didn't know the circus was in town," he smirked as he held his arms wide open at us. "Hey come on honey, give us a little-," he made flapping motions with his hands as he mocked Angel. She rolled her eyes and the man turned towards Hank who started walking towards the window. "C'mon let's see the foot," the man patted his foot when he bent it up. "There it is, Big foot, let's go," the man smiled. "Hey, hey!" Hank gave a little wave as he pushed a button. "C'mon!" Yellow curtains covered the men from our view. Hank came back and sat back down.

"They're just guys being stupid," Raven said as she looked at Angel.

"Guys being stupid I can handle," Angel retorted as she gave a swift nod at the glass window. "Okay? I've handled that my whole life. But I rather have a bunch of guys stare at me with my clothes off, then the way these ones stare at me," she stared at Raven.

"At us," I corrected her as I leaned forward a bit. She gave me an angry look before staring at the floor. There was silence as everyone looked around. _Thump._ I furrowed my eyebrows as my eyes flickered around. I watched asDarwin's smile dropped as his face turned from the game to the rest of us.

"What was that?" he asked as he looked at each of us. There was another _thump_ andDarwin quickly left the pinball machine. "No, something doesn't feel right." I got up and located the sound. It was coming from outside, through the glass. I held my hands out to block the kids and pushed the button on the wall. The curtains pulled back and I peered outside. There was no one; the yard was completely empty. Suddenly, I noticed something moving in the sky.

I looked up and whispered, "What is that?" Everyone looked up as well, following the direction I was pointing at. I heard screaming as it started dropping from the sky. The thing landed in front of us and the girls screamed. I gasped as I pressed my face to the glass, taking a closer look. It was indeed, Agent Black, the man who Charles, Erik, and I argued with over a machine. Lights turned on, showcasing men and women of the C.I.A. falling from the sky, screaming until their deaths. One of the men fell and hit a glass door cover and hung limply from the remaining metal supports.

"Get back!" I yelled as I pushed everyone into a covered them with his back towards the glass.

"Get back, get back, do not leave that room! We're under attack," and man screamed at us as he whacked the glass. A man, seemingly red, materialized in the middle of the circle of men and we quickly pointed him out. The agents started shooting at him but the figure disappeared. "Shoot him! Shoot him!" Some stray bullets hit the glass window and it shattered. We quickly dived behind the couches to take cover. On the opposite side of the room, through another glass window, we witnessed a giant tornado take out the golf-ball-like transmitter machine in one swirl. We all whipped our heads towards the previous window, to see the devil man slice some of the men's necks. Angel gave a small scream and we watched in horror.

"Stay here my ass!" Darwinscreamed. "Let's go!" he rushed towards the door. I ushered the teenage mutants to the door, and before I closed it I sent a wave of fire into the room. Everything caught fire as the room started filling up with smoke. _Like hell I would give him an easy entrance!_ I rushed behind the mutants as they ran down a hallway. At the end, a few agents equipped with weapons yelled at us to get back. "We can help!"Darwin yelled as he tried pushing his way through the men. There were flashes of lights, sounds of explosions, and the floor shook as we all fell onto the ground. We ran the opposite direction and slid into a room with some sort of bar table. There were two glass windows on opposite sides. One showing the rampaging red man, and the other revealing a giant tornado. We watched as one gigantic tornado destroyed many rooms of the base. There were still screaming as the red man kept on killing the agents. Raven started crying as she watched an agent accidentally shoot another fellow agent because the red man was using him as a moving shield. The tornado threw a man at us, completely shattering the window as he fell into the room. The boys quickly started surrounding the girls, making sure they were safe. I quickly covered them, facing the red man as he went on with his killing spree. Tornadoes I can't do anything about. But when it comes to a devil man who can teleport on a killing spree, I can. Suddenly I heard some glass crunch as I swiveled my head towards a man coming through the window. He wore a grey suit and he had basically a poker face on. I quickly moved to the side, until I was facing him. They both entered the room and suddenly, loud shooting emitted from behind double doors.

"You want the mutants? They're through that door. Just let us normal people go!" I heard a man's voice. I growled under my breath. I heard a stabbing sound as another man entered the room. He was wearing a stupid helmet, might I include. There was an awkward moment as we all posed either to defend or to attack.

"Where's the telepath?" the silly man asked. He looked slightly familiar.

"Not here," the red man replied, as he growled at us.

"Too bad. Well at least I can take this silly thing off," he bent forward and took it off. He brushed through his hair before looking up at us. My eyes widened as I started shaking.

_His partner while working in the concentration camps was Klaus Schmidt (whose current location is unknown.) _

_"I was locating Shaw…or as I knew him, Dr. Schmidt," he looked off in the distance._

_I gulped, _Schmidt_. "Erik, does that mean th-."_

_"That he was the guy who killed my mother? Yes," he cut me off. _

_I growled angrily, so _this_ was who my torturer's partner was.  
><em>"You!" I growled as I glared at him.

"Do I know you?" he raised and eyebrow and stepped forward.

"Don't step ANY further," I yelled.

"And why can't I? Well…you're a pretty little thing. People like you shouldn't say those harsh things," he tsk-ed as he wagged his fingers.

"People like you shouldn't be _alive_," I squeezed my hand into a ball.

"Now, now what have I done to make you angry at me?" he laughed darkly as he stared at me.

"Not _you_, per say. More like, your _partner._ Dieter Fleischer. _Dr. _Fleischer_._" I narrowed my eyes.

He suddenly smiled and laughed a whole-hearted laugh. "Aha! So you were one of his patients were you? Could you possibly be Claudia? Heide? Or maybe…Emilia?" He smirked at the names.

"Ho-how does he know you?" Raven whispered.

"I knew it! I knew you were working for him!" Angel glared at me.

I seethed with anger. "I would never work for this man. The man who destroyed ERIK'S LIFE!" I screamed as I lit my arms on fire. I charged at Shaw, shooting giant fireballs. He dodged them and tried to touch one of them but he couldn't.

"Surprised?" I smirked as I slid to a stop a few feet in front of him. "Like I would send real fire at you. I wouldn't know what you would do if you consumed that power. That's just compressed hot air that caught the lighting. That's why it looked like a flame but let me tell you a little secret," I laughed evilly. "It has the same destructive power but it's more like an illusion with real pain," I stepped back, content as I looked at his blistered hand.

"Tsk, tsk. You should not have done that. I wasn't going to harm you at all…I was just going to make a proposal," he held his arms wide open. "My name is Sebastian Shaw, and I am not here to hurt you," he took a few steps forward as I moved back.

"Freeze!" an agent screamed as he posed to shoot from outside the window.

"Azazel," Shaw looked at the red man. He teleported out in flames and killed the agent instantly. Shaw looked back at us and handed his helmet to the guy in the grey suit. "My friends. There is a revolution coming; when man kind discovers who we are…what we can do. Each of us will face a choice," he looked at every one of us. "Be enslaved," he looked at Darwin. "Or rise up to rule. Choose freely but if you are not with us, then by definition you are against us," he whispered the last part as he stared at Raven. She tilted her head up slightly, defying him. I smirked at his wavering gaze. "So," he smiled. "You can stay and fight for the people who hate and fear you," Sean glared at him, his teeth almost bared. "Or you can join me," he stared directly at me. "And live like kings and queens." He gripped my hand harshly as I winced in pain. Everyone looked at me as I stood there staring at the floor. _Live like…queens…_ There was a moment of silence as I stared back up at him. "I could give you everything you want. We could rule together, Emilia. With your power, you could…be my queen," he stared intently at me. I gulped and looked to the side.

"Q-Queens?" I whispered. I heard Raven gasp behind me as she tried and tug me back into the group.

"No Emilia, you can't," Raven whispered.

"Queens," Shaw confirmed.

I looked at everyone and then back at Shaw.

"I…I," I started.

[1] Hehe if you don't know who Sylvester is YOU SHOULD. It's the adorable cat from Looney Tunes. :)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here you go. I decided I'm going to try and finish the story before school starts but if that doesn't happen I'll try and finish it on a set date. Enjoy. :)  
>Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men but I do own my character Emilia. :)<p>

"LIKE HELL I WOULD!" I screamed as I pushed him away from me. I brushed myself off, as if he gave me a disease, and glared at him. "You and your damn partner ruined Erik and mine's childhood," I hissed as I stepped back from him.

"Bad move Emilia." He smirked. "And what about you? Live like a queen with me and we can rule this world together," he turned to look at Angel's wavering look. I saw her swallow before she reached out her hand towards his. My eyes widened as her black painted finger nails touched his. Shaw took her hand fully in his and started walking towards Azazel.

"Angel," Raven said disbelievingly.

"You kidding me?" Sean said as he gave her a hard look.

"Look who's working with the torturer now," I growled as I mocked her previous statement.

She glared at me before looking at the rest of the group. "Come on. We don't belong here and that's nothing to be ashamed of," she gave her head a little shake. We all looked at her as she turned around and started walking away.

"We have to do something," Raven said as she watched her back retreat from them. The grey suited man followed them with the helmet as they walked through the window frame and onto the grass. Darwin turned around and looked at me and Alex. He nodded at both of us, clearly telling us to act when he told us to. Alex gave him an angry shove when he decided that the plan was too dangerous. Darwin shook his head silently and turned to look at Shaw's group.

"Stop. I'm coming with you," Darwin said as he started walking towards them. Angel instantly had a smug look on her face; completely matching Shaw's. Shaw smiled and took a few steps forward to greet Darwin.

"Good choice," Shaw stopped as they met somewhat in the middle. "So tell me about your mutation."

"Well I adapt to survive," Darwin shrugged coolly. Sean, Alex, Hank, Raven, and I walked slowly towards the middle of the room to get a better view of the situation outside. "So I guess I'm coming with you."

"I like that," Shaw nodded in approval and waved his hands toward the group. "Come." Darwin walked over, avoiding the lifeless bodies on the floor, and joined the group of people after being patted on the back by the cruel man.

Darwin turned around, taking Angel's arm lightly and stared seriously at us. "Alex! Emilia!" he roared as he pulled Angel to the floor.

"Get down!" Alex and I screamed as everyone ducked and covered.

"Do it!" Darwin said as he adapted to protect Angel. His back looked like hard black rock as he covered her. I felt a sudden tingling feeling in my heart as it spread quickly all over my body. The temperature rose as my whole body lit on fire. I sent real flames this time, but instead of hitting him, I swerved it to hit the man in the grey suit. Alex moved his body in a circle as red nuclear hoops shot wildly at Shaw. My fire made a direct hit as the grey man's jacket caught on fire. He yelled in shock as he tried to put it out.

"Protecting your fellow mutants? Feels good," Shaw said as he absorbed the energy into his body. He turned towards Darwin who instantly charged at him. Shaw blocked his attack and took hold of Darwin's jaw. "Adapt to this," Shaw whispered as he pushed a ball of red energy into Darwin's lips. He made him swallow as the red light entered his body. Then the group took each other's hand and teleported away in red flames.

"Darwin no!" I screamed as my body lurched forward, but Hank quickly wrapped his arm around my body. The flames lit his clothes on fire but he still restrained me. I dimmed the fire until it was no more and felt my eyes tear up. I watched as Darwin shook as his body changed into a metallic form, to try and adapt to the nuclear energy. Then it turned into hard rock as he looked towards Alex. Alex's eyes widened as Darwin reached a hand towards him and gave him a small smile. Then the red energy started to burst as he reduced to dust. I fell down on the floor as my hands supported my body. I stared at the ash on the floor as tears streamed down my face. "Darwin," I choked as I sobbed on the ground. Alex fell to the floor next to me, a tear falling from his face. His eyes were tearing up but he tried to hold it in. I wiped my tears, soaking my hands, and scooted over to the blonde. I wrapped my arms around him and felt him bury his face into my shoulder.

"It's all my fault," he mumbled as he started crying. "It's all my fault!" he gripped onto the back of my shirt. I patted the back of his head as he wet my shirt from he tears.

"It's Shaw's fault. All Shaw's fault," I whispered as everyone else silently mourned for Darwin.

"It's all Shaw's fault."

* * *

><p>"Here," I mumbled as I shoved a cold can of Coke into Alex's face.<p>

"Thanks," he whispered as he took it. He opened it slowly and took a small drink from it.

"You feeling okay?" I sat down next to him.

"I guess," he replied. I patted his knee as I looked around. We were all outside the facility, sitting there like a bunch of castaways. Soldiers or agents, I couldn't tell, were roaming the area, trying to find some survivors. A car pulled up and stopped in front of the building. The two front doors opened as two men got out. They were Charles and Erik, back from Russia. They quickly ran over to us, seeing us in our most devastated forms. Charles immediately shouted Raven's name as he hugged her. He looked over to us and started talking.

"We have made arrangements for all of you to be taken home," Charles stated with a hand on Raven's shoulder.

"We're not going home," I heard Sean reply.

"What?" Charles asked.

"And he's not going back to prison," Sean turned towards Alex and said it with such a reassuring tone. A woman who's name was Moira MacTaggart, also walked towards us.

"He killed Darwin," I growled as I got up and glared at Charles.

"All the more reason for you to leave. This is over," Charles said as he frowned.

"Do you think it's really over Charles? Do you think it's over for Shaw? He won't stop trying to conquer the world even if we stop defying him. We're just going to get killed by going home. And Darwin's dead Charles," I argued as I sized up to him. "And we can't even bury him." Erik walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my stomach; bringing me close to his chest.

"We can avenge him," he said. I felt his voice vibrate through his neck as I rested my head comfortably on his chest. I wrapped my arms around him as I hugged him.

"Yes," I agreed as I nodded, lifting my head towards Charles.

"Erik, Emilia, a word please," Charles said as we walked over to us. We edged away from the group as he stared at us.

"They're just kids," Charles whispered.

"No, they were just kids. Shaw has his army and we need ours," Erik retorted.

"I saw his little army Charles. I saw a demonstration of their power. They could have easily been toying with us and that makes them all the more dangerous," I agreed with Erik as I used his shoulder for an elbow stand.

Charles turned around and eyed the kids. "We'll have to train. All of us," he nodded. "Yes?" he stared at each of them.

"Yeah," Alex answered for all of them.

"But we can't stay here," Hank cut into the conversation. "Even if they reopen the department, it's not safe." Hank bit his lip as he stared at the building. He shook his head, "We've got no where to go."

There was a moment of silence until Charles smiled. "Yes we do."

_The beauty of a flickering flame, soon spreading like a wildfire. Trying to protect the one's it love, but destroying life in it's process._


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey, sorry for the delay. I wasn't sure if I should upload it now or maybe write a bit more then upload it. Anyways, this chapter show a little bit of Emilia's childish side and her friendship with Erik. I hope you like it!

I stared in awe at the huge house-no, _mansion,_ in front of me. My mouth was open in astonishment.

"This is yours?" Sean said as he eyed it with big eyes.

"No," Charles smirked at him. "It's ours."

"Honestly Charles," I finally regained my composure and jokingly looked at him. "I don't know how you survived…" I trailed off as I patted Erik's back.

He smiled and finished the statement, "living in such hardship."

"Well," Raven laughed, stepping up next to Charles. "It was a hardship softened by me." Charles gave her an affectionate peck on the forehead before looking up at his mansion once more. It just kept getting bigger every time I looked at it.

"Come on, time for the tour," Charles said as he started walking towards the main entrance. I hopped onto Erik's back, willing him to give me a piggy back ride, and relaxed.

"Hey, Erik, can't I have a ride, too? My feet are killing me," Sean dragged out the word 'killing.'

"No," Erik automatically responded.

"Aww, but how com-," he started whining, stomping his foot. I merely laughed at his failed puppy dog eyes and laid my chin on Erik's shoulder. There was a moment of silence when Erik stopped walking suddenly. He twitched. Then he burst out laughing, dropping me on the floor on accident. He gripped the area between his neck and shoulder and fell to his feet in a fit of chuckles. I blinked once; twice and started laughing as well. Sean stared at us like we were crazy and started quickening his pace, hoping to leave us behind in embarrassment.

"You-you're still- still ticklish there?" I laughed between words at Erik's demise. He quickly stopped laughing at got up seriously.

"It's not funny," he glared at me.

"It is to me," as I rolled comically on the floor laughing.

"I'm going," he hissed as he started stomping away, un-Erik-like might I mention, towards the mansion.

"Aww come on, don't be like that," I said as I got up and dashed after him. I caught up and hugged him from behind. "You know I don't mean it," I whispered as I felt him stiffen up. "What's wrong Erik?" I said as I looked at the back of his head.

"N-nothing," he pried my arms off of him and walked towards the door again.

"Erik, what's wrong?" I ran over till I was in front of him and turned around. His face was red, almost as red as an apple, and he looked nervous. "Erik…are you…," I started as I stopped him and leaned closer. His eyes widened as his face flushed even darker.

"Emilia, I…yes…I think I…I'm….I'm not blushi-."

"Are you sick?" I screamed as I put a hand to his forehead. He toppled onto the floor in surprise, with me on top. "Are you okay Erik? Are you dizzy? Oh my gosh, you can't die on me! My best mate can't die on me! I'm going to miss you, don't die!" I wailed as I wrapped my arms around his waist and sobbed.

"Emilia, what…what are you talk-."

"Come on you two love birds!" Sean screamed from the doorway.

"But, but Erik's going to di-."

"I'm okay Emilia, can you get off of me?" Erik sighed as he started pushing me off.

"Really?" my eyes shined as I watched him get up. "Yay, let's go," I said as I gripped his hand and rushed off towards the entrance.

"You're crazy Emilia," Erik whispered as he rubbed his forehead. I pulled him along until we reached the door. I stepped inside and smiled. I let go of his hands and ran towards the group. And as I ran towards them I screamed, "And you know you love me for it Erik!"

* * *

><p>"And here's the kitchen," Raven opened the door to the most luxurious kitchen I've ever seen. The counters were topped with the most beautiful pieces of granite, matching the creamy white walls. A refrigerator sat next to an elegant designed sink rimmed with gold patterns and flowers. There was a golden chandelier hanging on the ceiling that lighted up the whole room in a calming yellow glow.<p>

"It's beautiful," I mumbled as I brushed my hand along the top of the ebony dining table off to the side of the kitchen.

"Thank you," Raven beamed as she smiled at me. My eyes were drawn to a black and white picture hanging on the wall. It was a young boy and a woman in a fancy dress standing outside in the grass.

"Your mother?" I looked over to Charles. He came over, hands in his pocket, and leaned to see what I was looking at.

"Yes," he said and stared at the picture for a moment. Then he turned around and looked at everyone. "Okay, we'll show you your rooms and bathrooms so you guys can shower and rest before tomorrow. We'll discuss everything tomorrow by the way," he nodded.

I trailed behind everyone as we walked down a hallway to admire the artwork hanging on the walls.

"Emilia, this will be your room," Charles pointed towards a caramel brown door with a small flower printed on the upper half.

"Thank you," I smiled as I went inside. I almost fell down in awe. What was _with_ this house? I looked around the room with wide-eyes and took everything in.

A bed draped with velvet red blankets, smooth as silk, sat in the corner of the room. There were giant see-through drapes hanging on top to give it an elegant look and a black ebony night stand resided next to it. It was holding up an old fashioned alarm clock with a white lamp. On the other side of the room was a plain white desk with a cup to hold writing utensils and next to it was a red couch made to fit three people. Directly in front of it was an older-type T.V, but still big. On the walls were two paintings, both flowers with fairies fluttering around it. The floor was carpeted with carpets a tint of pink, complementing the beautiful dark red walls.

"Wow," Sean whistle behind me as he leaned against the doorway. I raised an eyebrow as he walked in and plopped down on the couch. "Why do you get a T.V. and I don't?" he pouted.

"I'm just better," I joked as I walked towards the door. "Now, get out. I need to go get a shower and change," I laughed as he sat there like a stump on a log. "Come on, out you go," I waved my hands towards the hallway and he finally gave up.

"Fine, but you better let me watch T.V. tonight, I missed some of my favorite episodes while being at that facility," he said as he walked out the room.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry for the short chapters right now. If I were to write long chapters then it would take a few days and I want to finish this soon before school starts. Because when school starts, I'll probably get lazy and take forever to write a chapter. Anyways I hope you like it, and I already started on chapter 14. Thanks for some of my readers that stayed with me through this super long story. I love you guys! Enjoy! :D  
>Disclaimer: I love X-Men but it's not mine, only my character Emilia is.<p>

"Y-you sure?" I asked as I felt my hands shaking.

"I'm sure," Erik grinned, all psyched up. I closed my eyes, willing to pull the trigger. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't.

"Erik, I can't," I sighed as I lowered the gun from his forehead to my side.

"Of course you can, come on," Erik grabbed my hand and put it where it was before.

"No, Erik, I'm sorry. I can shoot a person point-blank if I have to but, not if he was my best friend," I gave him a smile. He frowned and pulled my hands, pushing the nozzle of the gun tightly on his forehead.

"You know I can deflect it and Charles is always telling me to push myself to get better," Erik said. I ripped my hand out of his grasp and stomped my foot.

"If you _know_ you can deflect it then you're not challenging yourself," I argued. "What about when you were trying to raise a submarine that you mentioned. You have to try something that big," I said as I handed him back the gun.

"But it's huge. If I were to raise something that size I'd need the situation; the anger," he leveled with the volume of my voice.

"Anger isn't what you need, Erik," I stared at him.

"Well it's gotten the job done all this time," he closed his eyes.

"What jobs are you trying to complete, because before now, you weren't even _close _to killing Shaw. So honestly anger is not that helpful," I put my hands to my hips. There was a moment of silence as he brooded over the truth. I looked to my right as I waited for his reply, but something caught my eye. "Hey, come on," I took his hand and led him towards a giant satellite.

"What are you thinking in that silly mind of yours?" Erik joked as he trailed behind me.

"You'll see," I looked back at him and smiled. "You see that?" I pointed to the giant white satellite. "Try turning it around to face us," I gave his shoulder a squeeze. He turned to look at me in disbelief before I waved for him to go on. I stood next to him and watched as he sprayed his hands out in front of him and focused. His face quickly turned red and his concentration but nothing happened. "Breath Erik!" I yelled as I gave a soft tap on his back. He gasped and fell forward, leaning on the railing. He panted loudly as he tried to regain his breath. "You know," I started as I leaned on the white railing next to him. "Someone once told me that the true focus is between rage and serenity. And obviously, you won't get truly mad if I do this," I slapped him hard on the back. "So why not give it a try," I said as he gave me a soft glare.

"And how will I do that. There is nothing serene about what I'm supposed to do," he rolled his eyes and huffed.

I gave a small laugh before telling him to calm down. "You have to slow your heartbeat first, Erik," I put a hand over his heart. "Then I'll help you find serenity."

He rose and eyebrow before straightening up and taking deep breaths.

"Good," I smiled as I walked behind him. "Now face the satellite and focus. Don't mind what I'm about to do," I laughed as he looked at me oddly. "Go on," I turned his face.

"Okay," he nodded and got ready to turn it again. I gulped and gently hugged him from behind. I felt him stiffen up in my grasp and he turned around.

"No, focus Erik," I whispered as I laid my head on his back. "Focus," I whispered again.

"I can't do it," he sighed as he pried my arms off of him.

"Why not," I looked at him.

"I…when you hugged me like that…my heart quickened. I don't know why but I don't think having my heart quicken is being in serenity," he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

"Oh, then," I thought for a moment. "Your mother, remember your mother."

"I-no," his eyes grew harder as he stared at me.

"Erik, remember your mother and the nice strolls you took with her. The birthdays you spent with her sitting next to a cake with candles while the room is dimmed to fit your liking," I whispered as I remembered the stories he use to tell me while we were still in the confinement camp. A lone tear fell from his eyes and I reached up and brushed it away.

"Now come one, try again," I patted his back softly. He turned around and shaking-ly put his hands in front of him. There was a sound of bending metal as I stared in awe at the white machine. It was turning slowly, but it was turning. I smiled at him as he started laughing. As it finally faced us, Erik let his hand drop and grinned. "Well done," I patted his back, giving him a quick hug. "Race you back inside," I yelled as I posed to run.

"Emilia! I'm dead tired and you want to ra-," Erik started.

"I'm joking, love. Only joking," I got up and held my hand out for him to take. He gripped it and we walked back into Charle's mansion, both feeling content.

_The beauty of a flickering flame, soon spreading like a wildfire. Trying to protect the one's it loves, but destroying life in it's process. Soon it dims to let the cold surround it, and then it'll finally understand its power._


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Super short chapter, but after this sad part, I couldn't think of a way to make it longer. Well anyways, this chapter shows a hint of her past a little bit and her inner turmoil. :D Enjoy!

"So kids, how are you doing in your training?" I reclined on a soft couch.

"I fell out the window," Sean muttered as he plucked a rose thorn off. I laughed as I patted his arm, resulting in him yelping at the pain, and gave him an one arm hugged.

"Emilia," Sean acted out a sniffle. "I'm in pain and I think I really need a few hours watching T.V." He gave me puppy dog eyes as he stuck out his bottom lip.

"I'm sure you do," I laughed.

"I do," he replied while nodding his head wildly.

"Tonight," I sighed, giving his hair a little ruffle.

"Hey! What did I tell you about the hair?" he yelled as he edged away.

"Love, the only girls here don't _'dig' _you," I choked back a laugh.

"They could," Sean crossed his arms and pouted.

"That they could," I gave him another one armed hug and watched as Raven gasped at me and quickly denied that she had any feelings for the poor kid.

"I feel hurt," Sean looked at me. "Make me feel better?" he gave me a lop-sided grin.

"Alright. Want some juice?"

"Yes please."

I got up and walked over to the kitchen. I paused to look at the black and white photo on the wall that I pointed out a few days ago. I sighed and made my way to the fridge.

"Why are you doing things for Sean?" Charles leaned against the wall. A hand to the handle, I looked up at him.

"He's not feeling well," I replied blankly and opened the white machine.

"There's more to that, isn't there? Sean always doesn't feel well and now you're finally giving in to his complaining?" Charles got up and walked over to me.

"Charles, I wouldn't have to tell you anyways," I pointed to my forehead. "You're mutation enables you access to all our minds."

"I know, but I wanted to know if you would say it yourself. Or at least confirm it with yourself," he turned to go.

"You're lucky, Charles. Very lucky." I shut the fridge door softly.

"What do you mean?" Charles turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"You know already Charles. You know about my mother and everything that I know about her. And…that's not much," I felt a lone tear slip down my face.

"Emilia, what do you think your mother would want from you," Charles came over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"That's just it Charles. I don't know," I whispered as I turned with the juice in my hand.

"If your imagination proves right, then she would want you to follow your heart," Charles said behind me.

"That's what they all say Charles. That's what they all say," I ran out the room, not even giving a second glance to the picture on the wall.

Charles stood there alone in the glow of the chandelier light. He shook his head and stared at the black and white picture on the wall. _Mother._ He turned his eyes away and sighed. "I pity you, Emilia. You think no one knows your pain, when you don't even know it yourself."

* * *

><p>"Here you go Sean," I smiled as I handed the plastic bottled juice to him.<p>

"Thanks," he winked and opened it.

"No winking," I laughed. "I'm way to old for you."

"I know, I know," he edged towards Raven.

"So Raven," he started.

"Hank! How are you?" she got up and ran towards him, evading Sean completely. He pouted on the couch before going outside to train his mutation. Finally alone, I broke down. Tears fell and fell, pooling on the table I was leaning above. Why is my life like this? Right when I find friends that could comfort me, I break down and cry. Am I destined to be like this forever? I closed my eyes and felt them squeeze fat tears out and into the open air. _Father. Mother. _I hope you're watching me now, and have seen all the pain you've put me through. Even though…I barely knew you two.

_The beauty of a flickering flame, soon spreading like a wildfire. Trying to protect the one's it loves, but destroying life in it's process. Soon it dims to let the cold surround it, and then it'll finally understand its power. But it'll continue to weep in sorrow, alone and empty._


	15. Chapter 15

"Okay Charles, what do I have to do?" I stood there in the middle of the yard.

"Well, let me explain first," Charles walked around me slowly. "We all know that fire is mostly offensive, a destroyer, am I correct?" I nodded my head and watched as he moved at a slow pace. "So why not try and use it as a defensive mutation."

"And how would I do that?" I rose and eyebrow.

"Imagine this," Charles stopped. "A shield, made of compressed fire; almost impossible to push through. And if somehow the enemy does, they'll burn before they come to attack," he made a circle with his hands.

"That…could work," I nodded thoughtfully. "I'll give it a try. You may want to stand back." He ran a few yards away, and then turned to watch me. I breathed in and closed my eyes, feeling the all too familiar tingling feeling at my heart.

"Is it working Charles?" I whispered, not daring to open my eyes.

"Mmm…keep concentrating Emilia," he replied. I sighed and felt the fire bloom from my finger tips. I opened my eyes to see I was scorching a tree badly. I gasped and quickly stopped the flow of flames and stared in shock.

"Charles! You should've told me I was killing the poor tree! I could have set the forest on fire!" I yelled as I pointed at the scarred tree as it stood there seemingly lifeless.

"I was seeing if you could figure out the difference in feeling when you create a shield and when you create destruction," he pointed out with his hands snug in his pockets.

"It would feel the same Charles, the same feeling of fire pouring out of my pores."

"Interesting," he said as he stared at the ground lost in thought.

"I'll try again if you want," I said as I readied my stance. He nodded for me to go on and smiled. I closed my hands this time, balling them into fists and willed the fire to take shape this time. I imagined a 3D sphere in my mind and felt it flatten slowly. Then the edges curved towards me so the middle was caved in. I slowly opened my eyes and watched in awe as fire danced around my fists, forming the image in my mind. I gulped as the creation wavered slowly and diminished.

"That was," I trailed off as I stared at the space where the shields once were, one controlled by each fist.

"Beautiful," Charles said as he smiled.

"But it didn't last very long," I sighed as I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment.

"No, but it wasn't because of your lack of concentration," he said as he patted my shoulder. "It was your lack of control mostly," he said.

"Control?" I furrowed my eyebrows at his statement.

"Yes, your body thought out a well designed shield, the thickness, the depth, everything, but what your mind did not think of is the difference of the shield when something is going through it. While you were looking at your shields, I threw a heavy rock through it, of course it melted mid-way through, but the point was that your mind hasn't thought out the process in which something would be hitting the shield and piercing it. It was trying to close the space in which the object took up, but it couldn't so it fell apart because you didn't understand that process," he explained. I stared in awe at his words.

"You figured all that out with that one trial?" I whispered.

"It was Hank really. He planned everything out and asked me to throw the rock," he laughed as he gave me a pat on the back.

"You're not smart enough to figure it out yourself, right?" I chuckled as I gave him a slap on the back. He stumbled forward and gave me a look of fake shock.

"You wound me, Emilia! You really do!" his mouth wide open as he pretended to be in pain.

"I'm sure I did Charles. Now shall I try again?" I said as I stared at him in amusement.

"Go ahead, this time try not to let it disappear," Charles said as he started moving away from me.

"Right," I replied as I balled my hands into fists again. I exhaled and felt the tingling feeling from my heart spread to my hands. I imagined the image of the sphere turning into a shield again but I wanted it bigger. Much bigger. I opened my eyes and watched as the shields grow larger. I felt something try to break my control on the shields but I willed myself to keep them strong. Then, the control was broken again by Charles with a smile.

"Good job," he said as he grinned.

"What happened?"

"You made it through the first rock, but the second was too much for your shields. They're still fairly weak. You see, your body is use to destruction and letting loose the fire. But when it comes to holding back and molding together your fire, it's difficult for your mind to process," he said as he gave me a bottle of water.

"Ahh…," I said as I spotted a bench a few yards in front of us. I walked towards and heard Charles's feet on the gravel as he followed behind.

"Destruction," I gave a soft sigh as I sat down. "Now that's something I know very well," I whispered as I looked up at the sky.

"You do, don't you?" Charles asked as he sat down next to me. "Emilia, why do you keep your past to yourself?"

"Because my past haunts me in my sleep, the eerie feeling that it gives me keeps me from being truly happy," I gripped the plastic bottle. "If I let anyone know what my past is like, they'll cower in fear or pity me. They'll know the true horrors of humanity and they won't see the world the same. They'll be afraid of everything and more importantly…_me._"

"I don't mean to pry but, why would they be afraid of you? I haven't dug far enough in your mind to figure that out," Charles said as he sat up.

"Then don't. You wouldn't like what you find, Charles, my friend. These hands…these destructive hands have killed," I balled them up to fists after setting the bottle down gently. "I've tried protecting the ones I trust, the ones I love, but in the end, I'm too weak. No…I'm too monstrous. And who could ever trust a monster after the monster reveals its true identity?" I breathed in as I leaned back.

"I would, if you gave me a good reason to trust you," Charles answered honestly.

"You wouldn't…," I looked at him.

"I would, now tell me, what is your past like?"

"Haunting. When I was little, I never had parents to rely on like a normal kid should. They deserted me you see, but I didn't know. I thought I was just different from everyone, which wasn't far from the truth at all. I thought, maybe I didn't have parents to begin with and that, at that time, was absolutely fine. But then I began to realize that not having parents was impossible. I began to search. Search for the two people that deserted me. But I never got far. I came home to the orphanage every night with nothing, no clues or anything. After a few months, a different orphanage decided to take me in and I was sent to Poland. I didn't know anything about Poland so I stayed inside all the time. Being born in England, the kids teased me in their language that I never bothered to learn. Later on, I had to because at that time was when German took over Poland, you see. I had to learn their language to figure out where to hide and get food without being captured. But I was captured, so it was all futile," I sighed as I reminisced about the past.

"You were captured?" Charles gasped as he looked at me in shock.

"I was. That's where I met Erik, you know? I didn't know what was going on, but I knew that something bad was going to happen to me. I met him when he was thrown into my holding cell at the camps. He was on the brink of hypothermia and after trying to help him out. I became friends with him. It was great, he was finally someone to talk to without being insulted or teased. But then, they took him away," I grimaced.

"They?" Charles questioned.

"The soldiers. They took him away and the young me just sat there, not knowing what was going to happen to him. Next…they took me. I met a doctor…but not a good doctor. An _evil_ doctor," I gulped as I felt a tear roll down my face. "I…," I trailed off as I felt tears roll down my face. "I think…this will be as far…as I say for now," I whispered as I got up. I drank the last of the water from the bottle and headed inside. The tears wouldn't stop as flashes of Erik's pained face appeared in my mind. I dragged my feet towards the hallway and slowly opened the door to my room. I saw Sean in my room watching T.V, completely relaxed.

"I'm sorry Sean; could you please leave for now?" I gave him a wavering smile.

"E-Emila," he got up as he watched my tears fall like a waterfall. He gave me a quick nod before rushing out the door. I closed and locked the door and dropped my body onto the bed. I wrapped my arms around the soft blanket and hugged it as I fell into a deep sleep of endless horror and pain.

_The beauty of a flickering flame, soon spreading like a wildfire. Trying to protect the one's it loves, but destroying life in it's process. Soon it dims to let the cold surround it, and then it'll finally understand its power. But it'll continue to weep in sorrow, alone and empty. When people finally figure out its past, they cower in fear at its destructive powers._


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but here it is! There is going to be some drama in the next chapter I think. I haven't thought it completely out yet but I'll try and upload it next weekend. Anyways! Harry Potter reference in this chapter! Loved the movie. :) Also I may be doing a My Babysitter's a Vampire fanfiction soon because I'm totally crushing on Atticus who plays Benny! He's adorable. :)**

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice echo into my head from the doorway. I turned slowly and caught a sight of Eric entering my room. "I heard you weren't feeling well from Charles," he whispered as he sat down next to me on the couch.

"Yeah," I trailed off as I leaned back. I watched as the Harry Potter Marathon danced across the screen.

"You watch that stuff? It's lame," Eric stifled his laughter as Ron ran after Draco and his goons in the room of requirement.

"I happen to love Harry Potter," I huffed as I turned my head away from him.

"The boy or the movie?" he asked with an edge to his voice.

"Would you be jealous if I said both?" I smirked as I leaned on his shoulder.

"I'm not sharing you with the kid," he wrapped an arm around me as he pulled me towards him.

"Share me? I'm not yours to begin with," I tilted my head and looked at him from the edge of my eyes.

"I want you to be," he whispered into my hair as he hugged me.

"Eric. What are you talking about?" I pulled away and gave him an odd look.

"Emilia, I…," he hesitated. "Never mind," as he got up and headed towards the door.

"Eric, wait!" I shouted as I got up and dashed towards him. I grabbed his warm hands and stopped him for moving and further. "Eric, are you implying that you want to have a relationship with me?" I whispered as I stared shyly at his back. He slowly turned his head to look at me with a burdened look. Then he said three words that cracked my heart.

"I'm in love."

I shoved my hands into my pockets and breathed out. I watched as my breath produced the white fog-like substances it does in the cold air. I walked past flashing signs and bright windows. "Hey! Good deals at Ms. Kare's Knick Knack shop! Buy one get one 50% off," I heard someone shout to the right as he handed me a coupon.

"Thanks," I whispered as I shoved the piece of paper into my pocket. I sighed as looked at the sky.

"He's in love already," I stared at the still moon and gave a small smile. "I hope he's happy."

"Hello pretty babe," someone breathed down my neck. I whipped around and got in a defensive position. "Why don't you come with me?" A man in a plain black tee and jeans smiled as he held a knife secretly in his right hand.

"I don't think so," I hissed as I curled my hands up into a fist.

"Now now, just come quietly or else you'll be silent for eternity," he growled as he showed his gleaming knife. I looked around me at the crowded street and ran.

"Hide and seek? How fun," he cackled as he gave chase. I turned and twisted through the crowd and looked behind me.

"There are 3 of them now?" I gasped and started picking up the pace. I turned and skidded to a stop in front of a dead end.

"Now girly, it seems we've found you," the men laughed as two more joined them.

"Come on," another one said as he stepped forward.

"You don't know who you're messing with," I warned as I stepped back.

"A frightened woman," the leader raised an eyebrow.

"Not any woman, a mutant woman," I hissed as I set my arms on flames.

"What…you're like me," he smirked.

"What?" I gasped.

"I'm a flower mutant," he smiled as a few petals fluttered around him.

"F…flower….," I burst out laughing as rose petals danced around him.

"Don't underestimate me," he growled as he shot his hand to the side. He faced his palm to the ground and slowly a Venus flytrap grew from the floor. It's head faced me but before anything else happened, it swallowed up all the leader's men.

"Looks like you're not a very good mutant," I laughed as the plant swallowed.

"It's just a bit out of control," he stuttered before he glared at me. He waved his hands around and the plant did the same motion. It launched its giant head at me with its mouth wide open. I shot a torrent of flames and watched it burn to a crisp.

"Plants are nothing to my fire," I smirked as I watched the corpse sizzle. Suddenly I felt a burning pain in my arm. I looked down in surprise and saw a purple needle.

"Poison," the man sneered as he looked at me. "I'll just let you die slowly. You were causing too much trouble for me," he turned around. "Plus, you're the kind of lady that doesn't have a lover I bet. And that poison can only be cured by true love," he waved his hand and the plant melted into the ground. "Enjoy your pathetic life," he turned a corner and left. I stood there in shock and pulled out the needle. I felt a searing pain rip through my arm as I watched the poison slowly spread from the puncture point. Oh lord.

**(P.S. Leave some suggestions on how she'll get cured if you want! :D)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time! So to keep your interests up and anger low, I decided to write a short chapter to hopefully last you guys a week while you think about what will happen. I just had to end this chapter this way so this is why it's so short. I hope you like it nonetheless! ENJOY!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men in anyway but I wished I did. I only own Emilia and everything else that I randomly added in!<br>**

I dragged myself down the hallways of Charles's mansion, trying not to make so much noise. I gulped when I thought I heard a door open but quickly realized that it was a door locking. I was really paranoid, that or I was going mad from this poison. I made my way towards my room and sighed in relief. I hoped Sean wouldn't ask if he could use my T.V. because it was definitely not a good time. I turned the knob of the door and gripped my arm tightly. Then, I stumbled in to my room and fell down on the floor. I shut the door with my feet and leaned against it. I stared at the liquid spreading in my veins slowly. The pain was horrible. It felt like I was being stabbed a billion times with spikes covered in gasoline. I gasped as my hand barely brushed it and exhaled at all the damage. I looked at the small hole and clasped my mouth around it. Sucking hard, the poison wouldn't come out. It was like it was sticking onto my veins and slowly crawling forward. I groaned as I flopped down onto the floor. Was this really the way I was going to die? A pathetic excuse for death this was. Getting killed by some bloke on the street wasn't my idea of leaving this world. What would Erik say if I ever died like this? Well he would definitely laugh. I sat up with an effort and grabbed my arm. I needed help, bad. I slammed open the door with my good arm and stalked down the hallway, swaying slightly. I made my way past many doors before reaching a black doorway marked 'The Lab.' I pushed it open and walked in.

"Emilia! What are you doing here?" Hank looked up in surprise from his position in front of his blinking computer.

"Hank I really need your help," I stated as I edged my way into the room. His lab equipment surrounded me and the distinct smell of chlorine clouded my nose.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned, as he turned his swirly chair towards me.

"I'm poisoned," I said bluntly as I pointed to the black liquid spreading under my skin.  
>"What?" Hank shouted as he got up quickly from his chair and rushed over to me. He held my arm gently as he ran a delicate finger against the area. I growled at the pain but kept a strong will. He was acting like a professional. But maybe he was.<p>

"That's not ordinary poison," Hank observed with an experienced eye. "Emilia how did this happen?" he looked straight at me.

"Well there was this guy," I trailed off as my eyes drifted to the side.

"Were you having an affair with a dangerous man?" Hank scolded.

"No! Of course not. There's only one person I would have affairs with and it was definitely not him. Anyways, he was a thug with inexperience in his mutation. Killed all his men, too. He was just lucky he caught me off guard or I would've burned his plants to the concrete," I denied and then quieted down.

"Oh, well if he's a mutant then I don't know what to do about the poison. For one, poison or plant poison based mutants vary from person to person and the cures are sometimes very different," he sighed.

"Well he did say something about a cure, I think," I muttered under my breath. Hank seemed to catch the words I said and grabbed my shoulders. He turned my body until I was facing him.

"Emilia, you have to tell me what it is. This could save you life. No, it _will,_" he demanded.

I stared at him in shock before nodding up at him. "Only my love can save me or something like that," I thought back to the man. But my memory was blurry. No it wasn't just my memory. Everything was getting blurry. I gasped as I gripped onto Hank's sleeves.

"H-Hank, help me," I choked out as I fell onto the floor. And then everything went black.

_The beauty of a flickering flame, soon spreading like a wildfire. Trying to protect the one's it loves, but destroying life in its process. Soon it dims to let the cold surround it, and then it'll finally understand its power. But it'll continue to weep in sorrow, alone and empty. When people finally figure out its past, they cower in fear at its destructive powers. Because as all fears go, they don't understand that the flame feels pain as well.  
><em>


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the long wait guys! I noticed that the story is getting a bit too dragged on and boring so I promise after Emilia is cured, the whole fight scene in the end will happen and the story will end. I might write a sequel but I'm still not sure about that yet. Anyways enjoy~!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own X-men At ALL.<br>**

"What is wrong with her Hank?" Erik screamed as he stood beside the Emilia's limp body.

"Erik, she's," Hank started as he tried to calm the furious man.

"She's what Hank?" he yelled as he sat down on the chair next to her. He gripped her black hands and glared at the male in front of him. "Why is half her body _**black?**_"

"Well, there was this guy," Hank stuttered as he seemed to copy Emilia's line from before.

"A guy? She was…dating someone?" Erik's eyes widened as he stared at the girl in shock.

"No! I mean there was this thug," he corrected himself quickly. "He was a plant based mutant and he poisoned her," he informed him as he stood there awkwardly.

"Poisoned?" he whispered as he stared at the black substance under her pale skin, which he couldn't even tell it was pale in the first place due to the black under tone if it had not been her pale face, which was still very much untouched by the poison. "Why is this happening to you?" a lone tear strolled down Erik's face as he watched her chest rise and fall softly. "Hank." He had caught the boy's attention. "What is the cure?"

"Well there's no definite cure bu-," Hank started.

"What is the damn cure?" Erik screamed as he glared at him.

"She-uh-….love," he muttered. "Love is the cure," Hank said louder.

"Love? What kind of dumb ass cure is that?" Erik growled as his grip tightened around her small hands.

"The only cure," Hank stated as he walked out the door.

"Emilia," Eric whispered softly as he stroked her hand. She seemed to stir a little bit before turning onto her side. She faced him as he gently pulled her into a hug. "Please, don't die on me, I need you," he sniffled. He felt her arm shake but thought nothing about it. The only thought consuming his mind was the fact of all that pain she must be going through, though unconscious. He put a hand to her face and felt the soft skin with his thumb. He pulled away slowly and got up. Rolling her onto her back, he gently tugged the blanket over her. "I'll be back, I promise," he whispered as he walked to the door. He opened it and stepped out of the hallway. When he finally closed it softly, he headed towards the front door, with all the intent of murder.

Erik pushed a hooded figure into the wall of a random, secluded alley way. The man shook under Erik's deadly aura as he started stuttering. "H-he's in the empty ware house a few miles from here!" the man squeaked as he was dropped to the floor. He panted heavily and pulled out a cell phone. Flipping it open, he started dialing but stopped immediately. There was something against his neck. He looked down and watched as his silver choker shook. There was a scream from the alleyway as Erik walked away with a smirk.

He opened the rusty door to the warehouse, hearing it squeak and groan as it protested against his movements. His footsteps echoed in the building as he entered cautiously. He looked from side to side and tried to zoom into any hiding crevices. He took a deep breath before he opened his mouth to talk. "I know you're here," he yelled. He heard it rebound back into his ears as his voice slowly dimmed in the echo. "I know what you did and I want some answers," he yelled again. There was a sound of shuffling feet before another hooded stepped out from behind a pole.

"I don't know why you are here, or who you are. But I advise you to leave…now," he hissed as he seemed to clench his fists. "Who even told you where I am?"

"I have people," Erik growled as he felt his fists tremble. "And you're dead after what you did," Erik raised his hands and felt the familiar power in his body. The anger. The content of killing. The feeling of the bending metal. He felt the poles break and bend to his will.

"You're a mutant, too. Great, then it'll be a fair fight," the man sneered as he thrust his palms to face the floor. Out bloomed from a crack, a beautiful, exotic, Venus fly trap. It stood to almost a feet taller than Erik. Erik moved his hands slowly and watched as the pole twisted and turned like a snake. It wrapped around the plant's stem and tore it in half. Then it headed for the man, but he was too quick and flipped away. Erik raised his other hand and seemed to make a flick motion before shards of metal shot at the man. He gasped as he jumped away, but not before it grazed him lightly on the arm. A tear of blood fell from a small cut on his arm. He hissed as he motioned for a new plant to grow. With a flick of his wrist, the plant moved forward seemingly on its own. It stretched from the stem as it seemed to slither along the ground. Its mouth slowly opened up so you could see the red insides. Erik didn't hesitate to attack. He shook his arms to loosen up and commanded the metal snake to charge forward. As the battle wore on with unending plants and dangerous metal pieces, Erik was starting to overcome him. Plant meat littered the floor and its blood stained the concrete. The man panted heavily as he motioned for another plant to attack.

"No use," Erik smirked as he just ripped it apart with ease. "You're dead," and with that the fun for Erik was over. A metal shard stabbed the man from behind and he dropped to the floor gasping. Erik walked over smoothly and stared down at him. "You shouldn't have messed with my girl," he hissed before he kicked his face and left him in the warehouse. Finally rid of most of his anger, Erik headed back to the streets to catch a taxi to the mansion.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Argh I'm having so much writer's block. So yep, you guessed it. I'm back, for the time being. No I wasn't killed at school or kidnapped and held for ransom. I was stuck in everyone's worst nightmares. Yep, you got it...School. Anyways soooo much writer block it's not even funny anymore. Anyways this is a super duper itty bitty chapter so I'm super sorry for that. I still can't figure out how to cure her. Argh I'm just dying of writer's block. ): Anyways thanks to all of you who are still reading this story. I'm so grateful for you guys waiting almost a MONTH to read this lame short chapter. Anyways please send in some suggestions of how you think she should be cured and I might pick one. I know I did this before but I really need some help right now. Haha. Anyways leave a review and if I pick your way of curing her I'll give a little shout out to you. Anyways, see you soon.

He stared at her worriedly as she groaned and turned over in bed. "Emilia," he whispered softly as a tear slid down his face. One lone tear. He closed his eyes and bit his lip. The words from the previous day floated in his head. _Love._ Even if it were true, he wouldn't even know where to begin to cure her. He opened his eyes slowly and stroked the veins of her wrist.

"How could my dream; my fairy tale turn into this?" he whispered to himself. Frowning, he pushed her hair back and brought it behind her ears. "My princess," he whispered as he sighed to himself. He slowly leaned in and gave her a gentle peck on the lips before slowly getting up. "I'll come back tomorrow, I promise," he announced quietly in a heart-breaking manner as if in some way she could hear him. The girl seemed to shift in her bed before settling back down. As Erik turned to leave, he didn't notice one heart-stopping detail. The poison started to spread faster.

"Erik! We have a problem—I don't have time to explain!" Hank screamed as he pulled him along. Erik looked at him puzzled before opening his mouth. Before he even had time to say something Hank answered, "It's Emilia." Erik's eyes widened and shoved Hank aside. He sprinted towards the room where she was being kept. Agonizing screams echoed in the hallways as they approached their destination.

"What the hell is going on Hank?" Erik gasped as he supported himself with the door frame. His eyes darted towards the squirming body in bed, and he gasped. Emilia was completely covered in what seemed like a dark mist. Her eyes were closed but you could see the quick movements of her eyeballs moving underneath. With her mouth opened wide, she screamed and screamed. Erik quickly stumbled over to her bed with Hank behind him.

"Her heart's getting out of control. At one point it's slowing down from the poison, and at another it's speeding up due to her pain. Her heart might collapse from effort at any moment. We need to calm her down immediately," Hank stuttered.

"Then calm her, Hank!" Erik screamed as he tried to stop her movements. Charles burst into the room with Raven right behind him.

"Oh my lord, what is wrong with Emilia?" Raven screeched as she rushed over to her side.

"Hank," Charles started as he tried to remain calm.

"It's too long for an explanation!" Hank shouted as he took some rope and told Erik to tie her down. "We have to slow her heart beat!" Hank started slamming open drawers and digging through them. Erik breathed deeply as he tried to keep himself calm. He started to quickly strap her down by bending metal. She unconsciously fought against him as she thrashed around in pain. This was not going to end well. Or will it.


	20. Chapter 20

Erik's eyes clouded with tears as he watched his best friend, his _love_ scream silent screams. She had lost her voice moments ago. How did it come to this? How could somebody do something like this to someone so pure and innocent? She was dying and he couldn't do anything about it. He clenched his hands into fists and banged it against the wall next to her bed. He was so useless. It angered him how useless he felt at this exact moment. Suddenly, a memory flashed through his mind.

_"I see, Emilia, do you want to be friends?" I asked suddenly, a bit shyly.  
>"Friends? I just met you, but sure. You seem like you could be my friend," she smiled as she patted my shoulder in a comforting gesture. I smiled back at her before sticking out my pinky at Emilia.<br>"Friends forever, okay?"  
>"Yeah!" she laughed as she slowly stuck her pinky out, wrapping it around mine. "I promise."<em>

**Friends forever…**

The memory slowly dimmed from his mind as he turned around. Erik stared down at her writhing body. Just friends? He wanted to be more than friends. More than best friends. He wanted to be with her. Her and her only. He wanted to be with Emilia forever. He wasn't about to let her die in front of him. No.

Erik leaned down and slowly captured her lips with his in a sweet and innocent kiss. He placed his hands on her cheeks and slowly stroked her soft skin. Her lips felt so soft against his. He quickly let go when he felt Emilia stop moving under him. "E-Emilia?" he whispered. She was completely still. "Emilia?" She lay there, still as a statue as she took her last breath in front of him, in his embrace.

"Erik," Hank moved towards him and grasped his shoulder. "Erik, I need to tell you something," he said nervously. Hank wrung his hands as his eyes lingered on Emilia's body.

"What? What is it Hank?" Erik stared at Hank, watching how he nervously glanced at everybody in the room.

"Emilia…Emilia's heart stopped," Hank hung his head as he finally let loose the tears he had been holding back. His being shook from the torrent of tears pouring down his face.

Erik, in a fit of rage and realization, grasped Hank's shoulders and shook him. "What do you mean her heart stopped! She can't be dead! Can't you restart her heart or something? Hank don't lie to me! Tell me the truth!" Erik yelled desperately. All the metal objects in the room slowly shook and levitated. "She has to be alive!" He screamed. The objects started pointing towards Hank.

"Erik! Calm down!" Charles yelled as he held a hand out in a calming gesture. He took a step forward towards the breaking individual.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Erik screamed as he glared at Charles, his alight with a sadness he's never seen before.

"Having an intent to kill Hank won't do any good," Charles tried to reason as he caught Hank's scared look.

"Th-that's right, it wasn't his fault," Erik whispered as he dropped his hands to his side. Hank sighed in relief and took a step back just in case. "It was all my fault, all…my fault," he dropped onto his knees. The metallic objects all fell back in place as Eric cried angrily. The whole room was quiet except for the occasional sniffle or the ruffling of clothes as they wiped away their tears.

"I'm sorry Erik," Charles walked over slowly to put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry that it had to be this way," he whispered softly.

"She was so young," Erik growled, his voice thick from crying. He slammed his palm onto the ground. "She wasn't supposed to die like this!" he cried. The room fell silent again as he finished that sentence.

_Beep_

Everyone jumped at the sudden noise. There attentions all directed to the heart monitor. Their eyes widened.

_Beep_

A single indent on the straight line.

_Beep, Beep._

Hank quickly moved towards Emilia.

"That can't be possible," Hank stared at Emilia in amazement. Slowly, the black mist disappeared from her body. The blackness under her skin started to retract to the starting point. It quickly disappeared afterwards. A light glow surrounded her before slowly fading. She looked exactly like she did. As if nothing happened to her. Her face peaceful as if she was just in deep slumber. They watched in anticipation when she shifted onto her side.

_Change of Perspective_  
>Everything was black. All black. But it was a comfortable black. I felt myself drifting in it. I didn't feel anything, like I was void of all senses. How long had I been in here? In the distance, there was a soft beeping noise. Why? What is that noise? I wanted to move towards that noise, but I couldn't. Why couldn't I move? I racked my brain for an answer but nothing came to mind. I furrowed my brows. I concentrated hard on the noise. The slow beeps. Then, I felt a weird sensation all over my body. It was like I ate a bunch of sugar. I felt I had all the energy in the world. I felt I had enough energy to finally open my eyes. A bright light blinded me as I felt my eyelids lift up. Was this heaven? It slowly dimmed as I heard gasps resound all around me. "H-hello?" I whispered into the bright room.<p>

"Emilia! Oh Emilia," I heard a male sigh in relief. I looked around in confusion. There, in front of me, stood a puffy eyed Erik. "I'm so glad you're okay," he knelt down next to me and hugged me. "I love you so much, don't ever scare me like that again," he whispered.

"Y-you love me?" I asked, eyes widening in surprise.  
><strong>AN: Please don't kill me. x.x I know I haven't updated for well over half a year. I am so sorry! I finally thought of an idea to get past my writer's block. So yeah! My goal is to complete this story before school starts because this year I'm going to be a freshman. Oh gosh. So yeah! I hope you forgive me and continue reading!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

I sat up quickly and stared at Erik in shock. "Erik, you love me?" I asked again. He nodded his head as I felt his hand brush my hair out of my face.

"I love you a lot. Do you love me, Emilia?" he asked, a bit forcefully. He stroked my cheek.

"I-I," I stuttered as I looked into his eyes. They were so sincere. Was I imagining things? Erik, the almighty Erik, was confessing to me? I must have made it to heaven. I was about to reply when I heard thundering footsteps nearing the room.

"Guys!" Sean burst into the room. He bent forward to put his hands on his knees to catch his breath. He acted like he just ran a marathon. "Gu-Emilia!" He gasped. He quickly ran over and embraced me in a giant bear hug, pushing Erik to the side. "You're okay! We were all so worried about you!"

Charles stared at Sean in amusement. "Where were you the whole time?"

"I fell asleep while watching TV," Sean raised an eyebrow, as if Charles should have already known that.

"Right," Charles shook his head.

"I'm so glad you're alright! How did it happen? How are you cured?" he asked quickly as he looked me up and down. "You were all sickly before!" he gasped as he looked at me.

"She got cured...through love," Hank smiled.

Sean rolled his eyes, "Seriously? You have to be kidding me," as he face palmed.

"A kiss on the lips, just like in those princess movies," Charles chuckled.

"Well great! We're just pawns in a movie! Just great," Sean joked. "But, I'm so glad you're alive Emilia," he grinned. But the his face turned serious.

"What is it Sean?" Charles asked.

"Look! I just woke up and the President is about to make his address! We have to go see it now!" he yelled as he started tugging me out of bed. "We don't have time to waste! He's talking about the nuclear missiles and stuff."

"Alright there, hold on," I laughed at his energy. It felt good to laugh. It was as if I hadn't been able to talk all my life, and the feeling of laughing felt so right. I felt the atmosphere loosen up a bit as I was dragged out of the room. I heard mumbles from the room I just left and wondered what they were saying in there. In a few seconds, they all shuffled out of the room, ready to watch the President make his announcement.

I was ushered to the couch as Sean took a seat next to me. Everyone crowded around the couch as they leaned in towards the screen. I leaned back into the couch as I listened to the television.

"It shall be the policy of this nation, to regard any nuclear missile crossing the embargo line that surrounds Cuba, as an attack. By the Soviet Union on the United States, requiring a full military response upon the Soviet Union," the President spoke. I furrowed my eyebrows as I took all that information in.

"I think that's where we'll find Shaw, Charles," I spoke as I stared intently at the screen.

"How do you know?" Charles questioned, his voice laced with worry.

"Two super powers facing off and he wants to start World War III," Erik stated as he leaned against the couch.

"So much for diplomacy," Sean joked. There was silence. "What?" he asked. Everyone stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I suggest you all get a good night sleep," Charles stated as he looked at all of us. We nodded. I got up and dusted off my clothes.

"I think I'm just going to wander today," I talked to no one in particular. I walked off into one of the hallways, soon finding myself in the kitchen. I sighed. I walked over to the fridge, the cool tiles chilled my bare feet. I opened the refrigerator and browsed through the shelves. I pulled out some cheese and set it on the counter behind me. Next, I reached to the bottom shelf and grabbed a jug of juice. Closing the door with my foot, I turned around and set the OJ on the counter as well. I found some bread and quickly fixed myself a cheese sandwich. Finding a glass cup in the cabinets, I poured myself some orange juice as well. As I ate, I was consumed by fatigue. Getting poisoned really takes it out of you. I rubbed my eyes as I stared at the half-eaten sandwich. I shrugged. I hope Charles doesn't mind a leftover sandwich in his fridge. I smiled as I put it in a container and stuffed it back in the fridge along with the juice.

"You tired?" I heard a voice from behind me.

"Erik!" I smiled after I turned around.

"I was really worried about you," he walked over to me and gently brushed aside my bangs.

I smiled gently. "If the roles were switched, I'd practically die of worry," I laughed quietly.

Erik sighed, "You should go to bed. We have a big day ahead of us."

"Yeah, I suppose so," I mumbled as I ran a hand through my hair. "I'll just go now," I smiled up at him.

"Sleep tight," he grinned back. I nodded as I started heading out of the room.

"Hey Erik," I paused as I took a few steps back until I was beside him.

"Yeah?" he raised an eyebrow as he turned his head to look at me.

"I love you, too," I whispered as I leaned in and pecked him on the lips. I gave him a wink as I giggled at his shocked face. I ran out of the room and made my way to mine. All the while, holding my beating heart as it ran miles a minute. As it ran miles a minute for Erik.

**A/N: Short chapter but I still hope you like it! I know that these few chapters have been a bit jumpy. That's only because I want to get the story back on track with the actual movie plot. I might be editing these chapters this week to make it more smooth and detailed. Anyways! Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! I never knew that I would make it this far in viewers or chapters. :D Thanks you guys for keeping up with the story and I hope you guys will continue to enjoy the rest of the chapters! By the way! There might be a chapter coming at you guys real soon because I'll be leaving for Florida in a week or two. Not sure the certain date but yeah! I'll be in Orlando having fun in the Island of Adventures and much more!~ I'll try to write at night at the hotel if I can! I hope you guys are having a great summer!~ Review, Favorite, and put this story on Alert if you like!~**


	22. Chapter 22

I yawned, stretching my arms above my head. "Morning already?" I asked no one in particular as I rubbed my arms. I sat on my bed as I lazily looked around the room.

"Emilia, wake up!" Someone was banging on my door.

"I'm up, I'm up," I replied as I got up.

"Get dressed then and meet us at the kitchen," a voice, sounding distinctively like Charles, ordered.

I sighed. I walked over to a stack of clothes on a chair. I had planned out what to wear last night in hopes that when I woke up, I wouldn't be so out of it as to wear some ridiculous clothing. I quickly put it on and made sure everything was in order. I approved myself as I looked in the mirror. I quickly left my room to join the others, hoping to grab a bite before our day really started.

After our group was mostly assembled in the kitchen, and after eating as much as we could, we all headed to find Hank. He wasn't in his room, Charles had told us earlier.

"So, we're going to check the lab," he waved a hand as to make a follow-me motion. We all followed him in a clustered line, down a somewhat tight hallway. We reached his lab in a matter of minutes. The door was closed, and taped on it was a piece of paper that read, "Gone to the airbase, bring the crate marked X. Hank." I raised an eyebrow. Why couldn't he do that himself? Charles ripped off the paper and opened the door. My eyebrows shot up. The lab was trashed. Not the, "there's crumpled paper on the floor trashed", but the, "I let a dinosaur in my lab trashed." Tables were flipped over and there was glass everywhere. Lamps were laying on the floor and giant metal pieces laying on their sides.

"What the hell happened here?" Erik asked as he stepped in slowly, careful of the glass.

"God have mercy," I whispered as I followed Charles across the room. There was a giant box with two pieces of thick tape criss-crossing on top to form and "x". Charles lifted the lid and stared down. Inside, there were many different styled blue and yellow suits. Each one was labeled with a plaque under it for each specific person.

"Hank has been busy," Erik commented as he took a look.

"Do we really have to wear these?" Alex asked as he made a face.

"There not the best looking. There colors don't even match!" Sean frowned.

"Since none of us were mutated to endure extreme G. Force or being hit by bullets, I suggest we suit up," Charles answered. We all nodded and each took our turn changing in the nearby rooms. Since the house was so big, it didn't take long. We all headed towards the hangar where a giant jet plane was being held. We stood shoulder to shoulder as we stared at it in wonder.  
>"Where's Hank" Raven asked as she looked around. There was fog at the hangar entrance and a figure approached us.<p>

"I am here," the figure replied as it lumbered toward us. That was definitely not Hank's figure. It couldn't be. It was all buff and muscular.

"Hank?" Charles asked, unsure if that was really him.

Finally, through the mist, we could see him. He was all blue and furry with a face similar to a gorilla. He was wearing glasses and when he spoke, you could see sharp teeth.

"It didn't attack the cells," Hank looked down at the floor. "It enhanced them," he stared at us sadly. "It didn't work."

"Yes it did Hank. Don't you see? This is who you were meant to be. This is…you. No more hiding," Raven caressed his cheek gently as she spoke to him.

"Never looked better man," Erik tried to lessen the awkward atmostphere.

Hank grabbed Erik's neck so fast that if you blinked, you would have missed it. Erik gasped as he throat was being squeezed. Hank growled loudly, almost like a lion as he glared at Erik.

"Don't mock me," he said.

"Hank, put him down. Hank!" I growled, a growl that matched his in ferocity. "Put him down."

He slammed Erik to the floor and glared at him.

"I wasn't mocking you," Erik gasped as he massaged his throat.

"Even I gotta admit you look pretty badass," Alex looked him up and down. "I think I have a new nickname for you," Alex smirked. "Beast."

Hank growled a little but calmed down.

"You sure you can fly this thing?" Sean looked at him, changing the topic. He had his arms crossed as he stared up at the flyer.

"Of course I can. I designed it," Hank nodded.

"It's awesome Hank," I smiled as he led us to board it.

"Sit in these seats and strap down, safety first," Hank showed us to the seats lined against the walls. I sat down in one of the seats in the middle and pulled down the multiple seatbelts. I clipped them down and pulled down a giant bar that locked in front of me. I fiddled with the seatbelts as I looked around the jet. It was so cool.

"Ready guys?" Hank asked as he sat in the pilot seat. Once everyone was secured, he pushed a few buttons and pulled back a lever. The jet shook as it started. This was gonna be a ride of a lifetime.

We flew towards where all the military ships were. They were slowly inching towards each other. We flew by through the middle, in between sides, to catch attention to ourselves.

"Looks pretty messy out there," Hank commented as he flew the jet. He made a sharp turn. We all stared each other, it was almost time to make ourselves known.

Charles raised two fingers to rest at his temple, an indication when he was going to use his mutation.

"Crew of one of the ships are all dead. Shaw's already been here," Charles opened his eyes.

"He's still here, somewhere," Erik insisted.

"He set the course for the Embargo Line," Charles.

"That ship crosses the line; our boys are going to blow it up. Then the war begins," Moira looked at Charles worriedly.

"Unless they're not…our boys," I looked at them with wide eyes.

Charles used his mutation again. He must have done something with the ships because in the next second, one of the ships opened up and launched a rocket. It was closing in on us in seconds so Hank made a dive to the side. We were turned upside down and this way and that to avoid the missile. Raven screamed as she held on to her seat as Sean yelled a complaint. I clenched my jaw as I tried to resist the urge to hurl. Hank gave a growl as he tried to avoid it. The missile continued on its way and hit the ship nearing the Embargo Line.

"A little warning next time Professor?" Hank turned around to look at Charles.

"Sorry about that," Charles replied as he looked at Raven, who was shaking. "You guys alright?"

"Yeah," Raven and Sean both answered as they tried to calm down.

"That was awesome Charles," I smiled. I tried to calm my churning stomach.

"Thank you very much, but I still can't locate Shaw," Charles groaned.

"He's down there, we need to find him now!" Erik growled.

"Is there anything unusual on the radar?" Hank asked as he focused on maneuvering the jet between ships.

"No, nothing," Moira replied as she looked at the green screen.

"Then he's underwater and obviously we don't have sonar," Hank commented at her answer.

"Yes we do," Sean took off his headset. Charles's eyes brightened in realization. Erik and Charles took off their headsets as well and headed towards the end of the jet.

"BEAST LEVEL THE BLOODY PLANE!" Charles screamed as he tried to get there with the shaking of the jet.

"Woaaahhh, you back right off," Sean pointed at Erik. Erik held up his hands as if to surrender and took a step back.

"Open up the door!" Sean screamed. When the latch opened, I couldn't hear anything anymore except for the loud noises of the wind. I watched as Charles gripped Sean's shoulder and told him something before giving him a pat to the back. Sean rolled his shoulders before he jumped out of the bomb doors. Erik and Charles headed back towards the center of the jet as Hank closed the doors.

"He's in the water," Charles said with his two fingers to his temple. "Banshee's got a location on Shaw!" Charles grinned. He headed towards the doors once again. "You ready for this?" he asked Erik.

"Let's find out," Erik replied.

"Be careful," I whispered, knowing he couldn't hear me.

**A/N: Woo! Finally got through that. This whole chapter is practically dialogue. Sorry bout that! Anyways. The story is coming to an end guys! Thanks for sticking with me till now, for all you that have. Maybe, I can think up a plot for a small sequel but for now, enjoy the last few chapters. Next chapter will be up around the weekend!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: These next two to three chapters will be quiet boring since it's the big fight scene. I absolutely despise writing fight scenes; it's so hard. -sob- Anyways, it's a bit short but I hope you guys like it. :) **

I screamed as the plane crash landed into an island. Charles unlatched the bar and seatbelts for me as I hung upside down. I roughly hit the bottom, or in reality, the top of the plane, since it was flipped over. I groaned; I'm going to discover really bad bruises tomorrow…if there was a tomorrow that is. I pushed myself up and rubbed my arm. I picked off a few pieces of glass that was stuck into the skin. There was a stinging pain but I ignored it for the time being. There are more important things to think about.

I looked out from the broken plane. There were Shaw's lackeys standing out side of their submarine with glares and crossed arms. "Angel," I growled as I stared at her from the window of the plane. "You will die for what you did to Darwin," I clenched my fists together.

"I'm going in," Erik yelled.

"Beast, Havok, and Wildfire, go back him up," Charles ordered. I quickly nodded and made my way out of the jet without hesitation. "Good luck!" Charles shouted, giving us a quick wave before turning back to talk to Raven.

We stumbled out of the plane, and stopped to look at the enemy. Angel quickly unlatched her wings from her back and hovered above the ground. She smirked at us as if she was better in every way possible. The weird wind guy in the suit started creating tornadoes in the palms of his hands. The last guy, the devil, held two daggers and glared at us. They were definitely ready to start war.

"Guys?" I asked as we all got ready. I tensed my stance as I felt a familiar sensation of heat traveling to my fingertips. "Let's get them," I growled.

"Yeah!" Alex smirked as he started firing a giant laser from the ring on his suit. I heard a popping sound behind us and turned around quickly. The devil man appeared, swinging his arms to try and cut off our heads. He was quick, but not quick enough. Beast ducked as I swung my own arm to come in contact with the knife. Right before, I felt my flames seeping out to coat my skin in a condensed fire armor. His dagger bounced back with the force he was using and there was a slight dent in it. He growled and wrapped his tail around Alex's neck. He grabbed Beast and I and teleported.

We ended up falling from the sky as the devil let go of Alex, letting him to free fall to his certain death.

"BEAST, WILDFIRE!" Alex screamed as he tried to get a hold of us. Panic quickly shadowing his eyes.

Beast grabbed his arm and held him tight as I maneuvered my way until I held the devil in a headlock. He gasped as he started losing the ability to breath.

"We go, you go," I screamed as I pulled my arm against his neck tighter. The wind pushed my hair out of my face, showing the determination on my face. His eyes widened as we approached the deck of a ship. We were falling quickly and if we hit, we'd surely turn into a bloody pile of bodies. Making a quick decision, he quickly teleported to the deck so that we'd hit it without such force. I groaned as I landed on my back once again. My poor back, I would not be a happy camper.

I saw the red man quickly stand up to attack us. He aimed his sharp tail at me but Beast jumped in and wacked it aside. After pushing myself up, I shot a small fireball at him. The devil brushed it aside with a wave of his hand. He punched Beast with such force that it blasted him into a bunch of boxes on deck.

"Crap, fire doesn't work?" I hissed as I swung a punch at him. He easily blocked and knocked me against a wall. Alex tried to fire at him but the man wrapped his tail around Alex's throat, causing him to fire at random. Pieces of the ship was reduced to rubble as he hit it. Beast recovered finally and tackled the man. Alex quickly wrapped his arms around his neck and tried to choke him. They all suddenly disappeared as the man teleported them away.

"Really now?" I sighed angrily as they left me alone with a bunch of soldiers. They advanced slowly, their guns pointed and ready. I slowly rose my hands up in surrender. Pushing me along, they led me across the deck. There was a small fluttering sound and I looked to the skies. I smirked as I saw Banshee dive towards me. Bracing myself, I covered my ears in preparation to his mutation. All the soldiers dropped next to me, some screaming mercy as their ears filled with pain.

"Thanks," I laughed as he grabbed my hand and we soared through the air. I gave a holler at how good it felt to fly through the air.


	24. Chapter 24

The wind brushed my hair out of my face. The endless ocean under us sparkled with the sun's touch. The smell of the water beneath me calmed my senses. I smiled as I felt the cold air rush past me. That was until the smell of burning entered my nose.

"My wing!" Banshee cried as he flapped it. A small fire started on it after Angel spit onto it with her one of her mutations.

"Get us close to land, now!" I yelled as I hovered very close to the water. My feet brushed the top, spraying water everywhere as we were slowly dragged down by gravity. Banshee quickly sent a burst of sound waves, pushing us up a few feet. It was enough to reach the sandy shore of the island in which we crash landed in on the first place. I grunted as I rolled onto the ground because of the momentum. I stopped quickly and laid there, trying to catch my breath. Banshee was next to me, a hand to his chest as he rolled to a stop.

"Everything…hurts," he mumbled as he rubbed his side.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I said as I slowly pushed myself up. I crawled my way over to him, the sand slowly parting wherever I moved. When I finally reached him, I saw the bruised on his side. "It's nothing too bad," I stated as I patted his face. I had the familiar sound of fluttering wings and quickly looked to the skies. Angel was heading towards us fast. I growled. "Leave us alone!" I screamed as I gathered all the energy I had. I sent a giant fireball at her in one burst, which nearly knocked me back from sheer force. I saw her eyes widen as she tried to dodge. She nearly did but the fire was too big. It caught onto one of her wings and quickly spread to the other. She cried out in agony before falling onto the shore as well. Banshee laughed as he stared at me, giving me a quick thumbs up. He pushed himself onto his feet, giving me a hand as well.

"Thanks," I smiled as I patted down my clothes. The sand fell down as they were brushed away. I heard a pop, and out of nowhere the red man and both Beast and Havoc appeared on the shore. The man was on top, tail aimed at my two friends. He was about to stab them both with the sharp point of his tail.

"Stop! Azazel," I heard a shout. My eyes widened when I turned around. Memories rushed back into my head.

"_Hello, you must be Emilia," he smiled at me, a menacing smile. I nodded slowly trying to edge away from him before he motioned me to sit down. "Now do you know why you're here?" he asked politely as he opened a drawer and pulled out a chocolate bar. I shook my head and sat at the edge of my seat, staring at the sweet delicacy he opened. My stomach rumbled angrily as I stared at the chocolate lustfully. I could smell the delicious scent as he broke a bit of it. "I've heard about you, dear Emilia, you see. And my partner and I decided to see if rumors were true," he paused to consume the chocolate. I watched as he brought his chocolate covered fingers back onto his desk. "You're different aren't you, little Emilia?"_

That evil smile that adorned his face. That smirk he always had, as if he knew that he had all the power in the world. Those eyes that stared at me as if I was just a lab rat. That mind….those thoughts…that killed his mother. The pain and anger he has caused me. And that man, the man who started all of this, was standing before me.

"Shaw."

**A/N: Just a quick little update. I am currently writing the next chapter so it should be posted later today or tomorrow morning. Please look forward to that. :) Story should be finished in about 1-2 chapters. I think there will be an extra chapter if I decide to do a little epilogue. We shall see. :) You guys have also mentioned that you wanted a sequel. After the last chapter I might put a poll up if I can't decide whether or not to have one. I don't know, leave a review telling me if you want one. If there is one, it'll be reader participation story where you guys will have a big influence on what will happen in the story. I'll let you guys vote via poll for events and choices made. So anyways~ Thanks for reading! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. I might go back and edit some of the older chapters a little bit as well. Please review, favorite, and/or follow this story if it caught your interests. Thanks~**


	25. Chapter 25 (Final)

Relief flooded into me as I saw the skin of the person in front of me, peel away to reveal a blue-skinned girl. Her short red hair moved with the wind as she stood before us. A light smirk donned her face, when she finally mutated back.

"Mystique," I sighed. "You scared the living daylights out of me," I took a deep breath to calm myself. I uncurled my fist, the same fist that was about to set her on fire a few moments ago had it not been for her quick transformation.

"Sorry," she gave me a humored smile. "Had to stop Azazel over here from killing Beast and Havoc," she waved a hand to the two males who had effectively taken down Azazel while he was distracted. Havoc high-fived Beast as they towered over the red man on the floor.

"Good job guys," I grinned as I made my way over to them. I gave them each a fist bump in congratulation.

"All in a days work," replied Havoc proudly, as he puffed out his chest. Beast just smiled and crossed his arms, showing his fangs in the process. It seemed like everything was okay for now. Angel and Azazel was down for the count and Riptide was taken down sometime ago. All that was left was Shaw, and I'm sure Erik was dealing with him at this moment. I exhaled a sigh of relief and relaxed a little. I heard metal against metal as debris was kicked away behind me. I turned around quickly to see what was happening.

"Erik!" Charles screamed as he rushed out of our broken jet. Agent MacTaggert trailed him as her gaze fell upon the submarine. I furrowed my brows in confusion. What's going on?

"Charles? Is Erik okay? What happened?" I asked as I approached him.

"Erik…he-," he trailed off as he stared wide eyed at something behind me. I turned around quickly to see Shaw floating out of a hole in the submarine. I growled, my hands instantly covered with fire. That was, until I noticed that he was limp and lifeless. Behind the floating man, Erik walked to the edge of the hole. His hand was extended to hold the man in mid-air.

"Today our fighting stops!" Erik shouted. My jaw nearly dropped at the helmet he was wearing. Wasn't that the same helmet Shaw had to stop Charles's telepathic powers? We all stepped forward to see what was happening. Erik lowered his hands and let Shaw's body fall to the floor. It lay there, unmoving, dead as can be. Our attentions went back to Erik, as he somehow descended in the air. "Take off your blinders, brothers and sisters." He looked at all of us with a gaze so strong that it nearly caught me off guard. "The real enemy's right there," he pointed to the battleships in the water. "I feel there guns moving in the water," Erik started stepping towards the ships. "Their metal, pointing at us," he directed to himself. "Americans, Soviets…humans. United in their fear of the unknown," he growled. Charles started moving forward as well during his little speech. We all stared at them, anticipating what was going to happen. "And all of them are scared, my fellow mutants!" he shouted. He stepped over debris the make it to the shore, closer to the water's edge. "Go ahead Charles," he looked over to the brunette. "Tell me I am wrong."

Charles brought two fingers to his temple and directed his gaze to the ships. He concentrated as he went into the minds of the sailors on deck. I approached them slowly, scared of what Charles was going to find out. The man slowly lowered his hand, nodding at MacTaggert. She rushed over to the jet, jumping over the pieces of metal as she went. There was silence on the shore, except for the shouts of the agent. Charles turned from the jet to the battleships, wide eyed. There were multiple shots heard as the ships unleashed their missles. We all stepped back in surprise as we readied ourselves. Charles and Erik being the only exceptions. As the explosives grew closer, I lit my hands on fire, preparing to throw the fireballs. As long as they didn't explode on us, it'd be fine. But, Erik stretched out his hand and stopped all of them in mid-air. They dangled there, fuses put out. They slowly turned around to be aimed at the ships.

"Erik! Don't do this," I cried as I stepped forward.

"You said it ourselves Erik," Charles said quickly. "We are the better men. This is the time to prove it." Erik did not stop. "There are thousands of men on those ships. Good, honest, innocent men! They are just following orders," Charles raised his voice, curling his hands into fists.

"I've been at the mercy of men just following orders," Eric murmured. He slowly tilted his head towards Charles. "Never again." Erik sent all the missiles heading back towards their original owners.

"Erik! No!" I screamed as I started running forward.

"Release them Erik!" Charles shouted. The missiles were moving in an incredible speed.

"No!" Charles yelled as he tackled him. I quickly jumped over their fighting bodies and sent waves of fireballs at the missiles. A good majority of the fire hit and exploded the weapons mid air. Others exploded themselves when Erik lost concentration. But, some still survived and started heading towards the ships when Erik got the upper hand in the fight. Our group approached the two men but Erik used the metals in our suits to send us flying.

"Stay back!" Erik shouted angrily as he wrestled Charles. Every few times the Charles got Erik to punch him, some of the missiles exploded. Eventually, Erik got back up and stuck his hand out. The metal of the explosions went speeding towards the ships at his will. They were almost there but a gunshot near us sounded. My attention turned towards the direction it came from. Agent MacTagger was shooting at Erik, making him lose concentration almost instantly. He stopped the bullets and with a sweep of his hand, sent one in another direction. That direction was exactly where Charles was at. Charles fell when the bullet entered his side.

"Charles!" I screamed as I rushed towards him. Erik reached the man before me, propping him up in his arms. Erik used his mutation to quickly take out the bullet.

"I'm so sorry!" Erik cried. He looked up as the rest of us approached him. "I said back off!" he screamed. "You…" he glared at the agent. "You did this!" He raised his hands to control the dog tag around her neck. She opened her mouth in shock as he slowly started choking her.

"Erik! Stop…please," I dropped down next to Charles, a tear slowly streaming down my face. He ignored me and continued pressing the dog tag against her neck. "She didn't do this Erik," I pushed his shoulder. "You did!" He slowly turned to look at me and lowered his hand.

"Us turning on each other," Erik looked down. "It's what they want! I tried to warn you Charles," Erik shook Charles a little, his voice laced with sorrow. "I want you guys by my side," he looked up at me. "We're family." He looked at us sadly. "All of us together, protecting each other," he waved his hands at the mutants standing behind us. "We want the same thing," he nodded, his voice shaking as he talked.

Charles chuckled. "My friend," he breathed. "I'm sorry. But we do not," he shook his head. His eyes bore into Erik as he told him this. They stared at each other, trying to figure out what each of them meant.

"Erik," I whispered. He looked up and slowly beckoned for MacTaggert. She rushed over, taking Erik's place.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried over and over again.

"It's okay," Charles replied as he slowly helped her prop him up. He grunted in pain as she held him.

I got up and looked at Erik's back while he approached everyone else.

"This society won't accept us," Erik pointed to the injured Charles. "So we form our own! The humans have played their hand," he waved his hands towards the battleships. "Now we get ready to play ours," he frowned. "Who's with me?"

Everyone looked at each other, unsure of what to do. "No more hiding." he whispered. This seemed to perk Mystique's interest. "No more hiding," I saw her lips say. She slowly started to limped over, almost as if she was in a trance. Her eyes trained on Erik's figure. "No more hiding," she whispered again.

"Mystique?" Havoc whispered as he held a hand out to try and stop her. She shook her head no and continued. Instead of heading directly to Erik, she took a little detour. She walked over to Charles and kneeled down next to him. Charles grunted in pain as he tried to push himself up to talk to her.

"You…you should go with him," Charles said through his labored breathing. "It's what you want."

"You promised me you'd never read my mind," she stroked his head with a gloved hand. Her eyes watered as she stared at her childhood friend. Her heart ached at his pain.

"I know," Charles whispered as he gave her a weak smile. "I promised you a great many things, I'm afraid. I'm sorry," he stared into her eyes. He took her hand and kissed the back of it. She responded with a soft kiss to his forehead. His face dropped as she started to get up. Up and away from him, away to God knows where.

"Take care of him," Mystique directed to the agent. MacTaggert gave her a nod and watched as Mystique got up. She stood next to Erik and looked at us. Angel, Azazel, and Riptide, soon joined his side, seeing him as a new leader in place of Shaw. I shook as Erik turned around to look at me. His gaze pierced my soul as he held a hand out. I stared at his outstretched fingers. Oh how tempting it was to just go with him and be with him forever.

"Emilia?" he whispered. I took a step back, tears falling as I stared at his shocked expression.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I walked past him. My head hung low as I walked towards my friends. I joined Beast's side, crying quietly as I stared at the man who I loved. Erik's eyes saddened as he met my gaze.

"Why?" he asked.

"I just can't. I'm sorry," I whispered. Banshee walked over and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be okay," he muttered, patting my back softly.

"And Beast," Mystique started. "Don't forget! Mutant…and proud," she said bravely. Beast looked to the side, unable to meet her eyes anymore. I watched as Erik nodded at Azazel. In the last few seconds, he turned to look at me. He mouthed a few words before the red smoke appeared as they teleported away. And at that sight. The sight of the lingering remains of where they stood. The smoke slowly floating away. I broke down.

"Erik," I sobbed as I covered my face. "I'm so sorry," I cried as I fell onto the floor.

"Wildfire…" Havoc mumbled as he awkwardly patted my back. "It'll be okay," he comforted.

"I love you…Erik," I whispered as I stared at the place where he last stood. I felt my three companions leave my side. And that's when I realized Charles was in a much worse situation then I was. I quickly wiped my eyes and made my way over.

"Charles!" I sniffled. Havoc tried picking him up but he screamed out in pain.

"Don't move!" Beast shouted.

"Guys," Charles whispered. "I can't feel my legs," he breathed out in shaky breaths.

"What?" MacTaggert gasped.

"I can't feel my legs," he bit his lip. "I can't feel my legs." He repeated it as he looked up at us.

"Charles," we all looked at each other. What do we do?

* * *

><p>I burrowed my face into a soft white scarf. The cold air swirled around me as I stood staring at the sky.<p>

"Morning," a voice spoke behind me. I turned around slowly to see a teen with curly red hair. Millions of freckles littered his pale skin. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," I whispered as I looked at the ground. "Just a bit cold this morning."

"You know what I mean," he raised an eyebrow. "You miss him don't you?" He walked towards me, hands in his pockets.

"I do," I answered curtly. "I miss him a lot," I sighed. I shivered as a particularly cold wind blew past. "But I have a feeling that one day I'll see him again. And one day we'll be together…forever," I whispered the last part.

"Well, for now you aren't alone, you know?" Sean gave a small smile. "You have Alex, Charles, Hank, and I. We're here for you," he patted my shoulder. "We'll take care of you."

"Thanks," I gave him a soft hug. "I love you guys," I whispered. I let go of him and took a step back, a small tear rolling down my cheek.

"We love you, too," he chuckled. "Look, if you need anything, come tell us alright?" he tilted his head to the side a bit in question.

"Definitely," I nodded.

"Well, I'll be leaving you now," he sighed. "Alex is making breakfast and you know what happens when Alex makes breakfast."

"I can't even burn food like he does," I laughed. "Make sure he doesn't burn the whole mansion down," I ran a hand through my hair.

"You got it captain," he saluted and ran back through the glass doors.

I let out a breath of air when he left. "Erik," I trailed off as I look to the skies again. "I hope one day we'll meet again, not as enemies, but as lovers and friends. I love you," I whispered. I turned around and made my way back into the house. In my mind, I remembered those last seconds he was on that beach. I remembered that broken look he gave me. I remembered the words he mouthed last. And I know, what he said last would be with me forever until our hands touch, and our lips meet once more.

**_"I'll find you. And then we will be together for eternity."_**

As the glass doors slid shut, a small red bird sat on a tree branch next to a beautiful black bird. They chirped a merry tune that was carried off with the wind before flying off together. Their lives with each other starting today.

_The beauty of a flickering flame, soon spreading like a wildfire. Trying to protect the one's it loves, but destroying life in its process. Soon it dims to let the cold surround it, and then it'll finally understand its power. But it'll continue to weep in sorrow, alone and empty. When people finally figure out its past, they cower in fear at its destructive powers. Because as all fears go, they don't understand that the flame feels pain as well. But when that little fire finds someone to care and tend to it, it will burn for eternity. In the heart of its lover._

**A/N: Thank you guys so much, especially those who have been with this story since the very beginning. You have made writing this story a great journey and I hope you guys liked reading this. Thanks to you guys, this is my most successful story on FF and you guys are my inspiration to continue writing. Thank you for sticking with me, reviewing, putting this on your favorites, and following. As I said in the last chapter, there might be a sequel so keep an eye out for that. I might even hold a little OC contest and add the winner as a character in the sequel if I do make one. If you like the idea, or just want a sequel, feel free to leave a review about it. If you like my writing style, I'll be coming out with a new story soon, or I'll be re-editing my old stories and finishing those, so you guys can check that out soon. At the bottom of my profile, I'll have all my story statuses so if you need something to read, go check that out. Anyways, thank you guys so much. You are the most awesome readers in the entire universe. Our little adventure ends here, but I'm sure a new one will begin. See you guys soon~**


	26. Sequel Announcement

**Hey guys! So it's been a while. A looong while and so far I've only received positive opinions on a sequel. SO! I guess I'm writing a sequel! This story will probably be reader oriented which means you guys get to choose what happens in the story! I'm actually not that familiar with the X-Men world so to write a sequel I will probably need a lot of advice and help from you guys. If you are interested in the sequel in any way continue reading!**

**Due to school, this might take a while to release but I'm going to put all my efforts into making this story a real thing. With your guys' help I'm sure I can get this released even faster! The first thing's first is I'm going to need some mutants. Including the reader's choices, I'm going to add your OCs if you want your character to be in the story. I'm not actually sure how many I'm going to pick at the moment but as the OCs start coming in I'll be able to make a decision! I'll let you guys know more information as time passes! If you want to submit a mutant for the sequel, please fill out the form below. Leave it as a review or send it as a PM, whichever is more comfortable~**

* * *

><p>Name:<br>Nickname:  
>Gender:<br>Age (20-30):  
>Hair ColorStyle:  
>Eye Color:<br>Physical Looks:  
>Outfit:<br>Birthmarks(Optional):  
>Additional Accessories(Piercings, earrings, accessories, etc<p>

Personality:  
>Family Members(Name| How is this person related to your OC| Occupation| Age | Personality):<br>Background:  
>Likes:<br>Dislikes:  
>Good Habit(s):<br>Bad Habit(s):  
>Hobbies:<p>

Mutation(Please elaborate on it as well):  
>Mutant Nickname (For example, Emilia's mutant nickname is Wildfire):<br>View on Mutants:  
>Affiliation(Xavier Institute, Brotherhood, etc):<br>Weakness:  
>Strength:<br>Fears:

Dreams and Talents:  
>Occupation:<br>Extras:


	27. Sequel is now up WEBSITE ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hello everybody! The sequel is now up! The title is "Steady, Aim, Burn" Thanks guys for reading the story and I hope to see you lovely people in the new story!**

Hey guys! I just recently made a website dedicated to this account. It took a few hours but it was definitely worth it. On this website you can see new updates and news on my story and myself. There is also some contact information if you have an angry or happy e-mails to send. You can also find polls and documents on there as well! It's definitely worth checking out if you're invested in one of my fics! The link is the first thing on my profile!

There is an update about the sequel on there!


End file.
